Stay With Me
by Wild Yet Innocent
Summary: Dean Winchester gets a frantic phone call from a little girl he meant way back when. She's the daughter of William Harvelle... But, Ellen isn't her mom. Read to find out what's so special about Tyler Harvelle. Starts in S3 Warning: There will be spanking in this story.
1. Won't You Stay With Me

_Tyler Claire Harvelle _

_Okay, I'm going to explain the story here because if I don't, It'll be pretty confusing. _

_Before William Harvelle died, he had an affair... with a demon. _

_Tyler is the result. _

_She's been staying with Ellen since her dad died, but, what happens when Ellen dies, along with Jo? _

_( I'm changing the canon, Ellen and, Jo die in S3. ) _

_In S2, she met the Winchester's and, was immediately fascinated by them. _

_- That should be enough of a background to get you through the first bit - _

_A little bit about Tyler: _

_She's got medium length brown hair. _

_And, braces, that she got while still under Ellen's care._

_Her eyes change colors with her emotions, and, turn black when in the presence of a demon. _

_( I posted a story with color changing eyes on another account, but I don't know the log in information anymore. ) _

_Petite, only 4'4 ft. tall, and, 52 lb. _

_Age eleven._

_- Eye Color Emotions - _

_Blue: Thoughtful/Sad _

_Green: Happy _

_Purple: Mixed Emotions _

_Red: Angry _

_Black: Only in the presence of a demon_

_- Personality Traits - _

_Stubborn _

_Intuitive _

_Defiant _

_Intelligent _

_- Likes - _

_Neon Colors _

_Butterflies _

_Drawing _

_- Dislikes - _

_Spiders _

_Reading ( Dyslexic ) _

_Food ( Fights Dean tooth and, nail about eating ) _

_Warning: There will be spanking in this story. _

_I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think._

* * *

_Point of View: None_

Tyler nervously napped her fingers on the wooden bar while waiting for a response. "Hello?" She tried asking, again.

Finally, a gruff voice answered. "Yeah." She sighed of relief, knowing it was Dean on the other end. "Uh, can you come to the Road House?"

A sigh erupted from the other end of the phone. "What's wrong, Tyler?" He asked, his gruff voice sounding gentler.

Her breath wavering. "They're dead." She managed to choke out. "Demons killed them. Please, Dean!" She begged.

"Alright. Alright, calm down. We'll be there soon. No freaky eye tricks, got it?"

Despite herself, Tyler rolled her eyes. "Yep."

The line went dead.

_- Two Days Later -_

Life with the Winchester's proved to be difficult, will all the rules and, regulations. Tyler quickly discovered that Dean didn't take well to disrespect.

"Why?" She whined, stopping the door from closing so she could follow Dean outside. "Tyler." Dean said, stopping and, effectively making her stumble into him. "Stop. You're going to get yourself into more trouble than you can handle, you want that?"

Annoyed, Tyler rolled her eyes and, averted them, not wanting Dean to be aware of the color. But, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Calm down. Now." He ground out, then watched her squirm under his stern gaze.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday I wouldn't put up with this?" He used his hand to indicate her. "Because, at the rate you're going, your ass will be getting to know my hand, very, very well."

Flushing, Tyler's eyes reverted to a normal color. "I'm... I don't want you to..." She sighed. "Sorry, Dean."

He rolled his eyes. "Was that so hard? Now, you didn't answer my question."

"No, I don't want to be in trouble. Yes, I want to go with you."

Dean's patience ran out and, he whirled her around to deliver six sharp spanks to her bottom. "Now. Little girl."

Tyler squirmed more, and, her cheeks turned bright red. "I don't like it when you call me that." She whispered.

"Yeah? Well I don't like your attitude." He snapped. "Let's go."

"Where?" She asked, having to run to keep up with Dean. "I thought I couldn't come?"

"You can't." He took her hand. "But, I don't trust you to go back in without a fight. So, I'll make it easy for you. Plus, we need to have a little chat."

Tyler dug her heels into the ground. "I'm in trouble?"

"No. Not yet. Keep pushing and, you will be."

Dean opened the door for Tyler and, she ducked under his arm, flopping down on one of the big queen size beds.

"I thought you left." Sam said, eyeing Tyler carefully. "And, weren't you supposed to be here with me?"

Tyler bounced a little on the bed. "Sam." She drawled his name out for emphasis. "I'm a preteen. We sometimes change our minds. You should probably get used to it."

Dean snorted and, crouched down so he was eye level with Tyler. "Being that you don't understand how to follow simple directions, I think we need a few rules."

"Hm." She tilted her head to the side a bit, and, smirked. "You don't seem like the type of guy who likes rules."

"That's it." He took her hand and, led her over to the corner. "You're in trouble. Stand here and, think about how to stop being a smart ass, and, I'll tell you the rules. Got it, little girl?"

Again, Tyler's face flamed. "Yeah."

"Try again. I'm done with those answers."

"What else is there to say?" Tyler whined, pretending she didn't know exactly what he wanted her to say.

"Yes. Keep it up and, you'll be saying yes 'sir in no time.."

"Okay. Yes." She replied, answering all his questions.

"Good. The rules are simple. Do as your told, when you're told. Don't argue, or talk back. If you have a problem, don't throw a fit, just talk to us. We won't be mad at you for explaining yourself, or why you feel a certain way about something. But, there are some things you don't argue about." He paused. "Like earlier when I told you to stay in the room with Sam."

"Yes." She said, sighing and, assuming he was done. "Two more. Control your eyes and, don't lie. Got it?"

"Yes... Sorry, for not listening to you."

Dean pulled her in for a hug. "I know you aren't used to being told what to do, but, I think you'll catch on quick."

"Probably not. But, I'll try." Dean laughed and, ruffled her hair. "Sam wants to talk to you." He said, after seeing the look Sam gave him.

Tyler ran into Sam's arms, ending up sitting on his legs. "I just wanted to let you know, that sometimes adults change our minds too, and, we don't have to have a reason. You should probably get used, to that."

"Okay, Sam. But, I was being serious, you know." She informed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sighed. "You've got a long road in front of you."

"I'll be okay. As long as you and, Dean don't leave me... Sam?"

"Hm?" He asked.

"Is it bad that I like living with you. Like, would Ellen be mad that I'm happy with you two?"

"No, Tyler, Ellen would be happy. And, I'm glad that you're happy with us. Although, if you keep annoying Dean, you probably won't be." He warned.

She shrugged. "I'll be okay. He doesn't scare me. I just don't like when he calls me a little girl... Ten isn't little."

Sam laughed. "Good thing he's gone. Go relax for a bit. I've got to keep researching."

"Okay, Sam."

_- Two Hours Later -_

Dean returned with a bag of food and, a calmer demeanor. "I don't want any arguments about eating, Tyler." He warned, noticing the worried look on her face.

"But..." She stopped her whine short when Dean raised his eye brows at her. "Yes."

"Try Yes, Dean. And, yes, Sam. There's two of us, we need to know who you're talking to." Dean explained, handing Tyler a chicken sandwich.

She glared at the sandwich, but sat down at the rickety old table. "Do I have to eat all of it?"

"Just, eat, Tyler." He answered, knowingly, watching as Tyler unwrapped the sandwich.

Tyler sighed, and, picked off a piece of the bun. "Are you going to eat?" She asked Sam.

"One second." He said, coming over to the table with the ten year old little girl. "Yes, I'll eat with you."

She nodded, and, put the piece of bun in her mouth, not tasting it at all. "Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath, knowing he'd need to stay calm with Tyler, if he didn't want to snap at her 24/7. "What, Tyler?"

"My stomach hurts. Can I be done?"

Sam chuckled and, Dean said. "Done? You haven't even took one bite."

"I took a bite of the bread." She replied, turning her pleading purple eyes on him.

He rolled his eyes. "No, Tyler. You can't be done. You can eat the damn sandwich, or I spank you first and, we'll try again. Choice is yours."

"Can you..." She cut herself off and, took a tiny bite of the sandwich.

Dean sat down at the table across from Tyler, wanting to keep an eye on her, and, unwrapped one of his bacon cheeseburgers. "You find anything?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his salad.

"Nothing. You?" He answered, glancing at Tyler who was sitting with her legs tucked under her bottom, and, picking the bun apart some more. "Tyler." He warned. "Don't play with your food."

"I'm not playing with it. I'm eating it."

"Mm Hm." He said, tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes. "I know what you're feeling Tyler and, you're not sick. So either you're just being stubborn, or you're upset about something."

She looked away from him, and, took another tiny bite of the sandwich, at the rate she was eating, she'd not be done for another hour. "I'm not hungry." She mumbled, looking away.

Dean mouthed something at Sam that Tyler couldn't make out, and, Sam cleared his throat. "What grade are you in, Tyler?"

"I started when I was four, so, fifth grade. But, I don't need to go to school." She said, in a panicked voice.

"You'll be home schooled." Dean explained, moving on to his second burger. "Sam's been to school plenty."

Tyler bit her lip and, didn't say anything. "I'm working on getting the books, should be soon." Sam told her, going to the mini fridge to get drinks.

He sat two beers down on the table and, a bottle of water, having learned yesterday Tyler didn't like juice or soda. "Thanks." She murmured, taking a big gulp of water, trying to wash away the nasty taste of the sandwich.

Dean watched her intently, and, nearly choked when she said. "Next time you get food, if you want me to eat, just get me fruit.

"I want you to listen to me, very, very carefully. Tyler, you're ten years old and, although you think you know everything, you don't. You can't survive on little to no food. So, I'll get you fruit with whatever else you're eating. Got it, little girl?"

She glared at him, angry at the little girl comment. "I got it."

"Good. Now, why is it Sam and, I are almost done and, you've only taken about three bites?" He asked, crumbling the foil his food came in up in a ball.

Twirling her hair around her index and, middle finger, Tyler replied. "I told you I wasn't hungry."

"Well, you can sit there until you are hungry. Either way, you'll eat the stupid sandwich."

So over the walking in circles conversation with Dean, Tyler took six more bites in the next five minutes, and managed to finish 3/4 of the sandwich. "I'm done."

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead. "That wasn't hard Tyler, why'd you have to make it into a big production?"

She shrugged. "Ellen let me help her work the Road House and, it's open 'till late. She let me only eat a little bit and, she knew what I liked."

"Well, what do you like?" Dean implored, willing to do anything if it meant Tyler would eat.

"Fruit. Salad. And, I don't mind chicken. But, I don't like any other meat than chicken. I don't like cheese, or butter, or milk, or mayonnaise or ketchup or anything sour."

Dean's eyes widened. "You don't like... wow." Tyler smiled at his reaction. "Want me to write it down?" He nodded and, Tyler grabbed the small notepad the motel put by the phone.

"Here." She said, once she carefully wrote out her likes and, dislikes.

"Mm Hm. I think it's bed time for you, little girl." He said, glancing at how late it'd gotten.

Tyler fought the urge to stomp her foot, but she knew he wasn't being derisive, just not wanting to call her Tyler all the time probably. "It's only like eight o'clock." She pointed out.

"I didn't say you had to go to sleep. But, you can lay down and, relax. Go put on some pajamas." He ordered, gently pushing her in the direction of the bathroom.

She sighed and, grabbed her neon pink duffle bag from the left corner of the room and, dragged it into the bathroom with her.

Tyler's bag was perfectly organized with all the clothes folded and, all the toiletries separated... Ellen knowingly told the boys a long time ago about the little girl's OCD tendencies.

Deciding on a pair of grey sweat pants that were a size to big and, one of Jo's old T-shirts, she slipped off her clothes. After she dressed, she splashed cold water on her face, and, brushed her teeth.

When she opened the bathroom door back up, Sam was back on his computer and, Dean was nursing a beer while watching a weird show on the TV. "Dean?"

"Huh?"

"There's only two beds." She pointed out, and, realization dawned on him that a ten year old girl shouldn't be sleeping with him or Sam without reason.

"I'll get you a roll away." He answered, getting up to call the front desk.

The roll away arrived shortly after, and, Tyler flopped down on it, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. Even though she didn't want to go to bed, she was tired, it'd been a long day, a long two days.

After about ten minutes, she murmured. "Dean, I think I'm gonna' go to sleep. G'night."

"Night, Tyler."

Her eyes closed and, she drifted off to sleep, her breathing even.

* * *

_Author's Note: Let me know what you think! I wrote this after a long time of planning it out, so, it should be good. I lost my account information to my other account where I posted a story about a girl with color changing eyes. I think I like this one better anyways. Review please, and, PM me if you have any questions. Thanks. :)_


	2. You Just Want To Fight

_Tyler Claire Harvelle _

_( Jo is was18 in my story ) _

_Refer to chapter 1. for full explanation.. _

_- Eye Color Emotions - _

_Blue: Thoughtful/Sad _

_Green: Happy _

_Purple: Mixed Emotions _

_Red: Angry _

_Black: Only in the presence of a demon_

_Warning: There will be spanking in this story. _

_I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think._

* * *

_Point of View: None_

Tyler woke up to the sound of papers being rifled through. "Hey." She moaned. "Stop."

Dean chuckled. "Sorry, sleepy head. It's time to get up. We're headed out."

She sighed and, sat up. "Where?"

"Elizabethville, Ohio."

"Why?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and, stretching out her legs, sliding off her roll away bed, going over to Dean to wrap her arms around his.

Dean shifted around until he could lift her into his arms. "A case. You're eyes are bright green." He frowned. "What does that mean?"

Tyler shrugged and, buried her face in his neck. "Hm?" He asked, rubbing her back. "Tyler."

Other than the obvious color signs, bright and, dull colors were different. "I don't know!" She whined, trying to blow her hair out of her face.

"Go get packed up." Dean directed, sitting her on her feet. "Tell her what you're feeling, Tyler."

Again, she shrugged but, opened her mouth after Dean raised his brows. "I'm tired. And, I don't want to leave. I hate car rides and, you're gonna' make me eat." She rambled out.

"Okay." He said quietly. "First of all, I get that you're tired, but, you can sleep in the car, right?" He implored.

"Yeah... I mean... Can I say sure?" She asked, trying to get one over on him.

"No you can't." Dean gritted out, his patience wearing thin.

Tyler sighed. "Fine. Yes."

"Now, I don't know why you don't want to leave, would you like to fill me in on that?"

She shrugged, which was getting on Dean's last nerve. "You'll like them better once Sam gets your school books, then you'll be busy." He remarked.

"I don't like school work. You're just being mean." She pointed out.

"No, I'm being honest. You like to draw, right?"

"Yea...s. I like to draw but, not to read. And, I like to play cards. And, I like butterflies and, neon colors." She exclaimed, cheering up and, making Dean smile.

"We'll have to get you come notebooks and, pencils to do your school work anyways. And, you can have a deck of cards. Okay?"

"Yay. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Last, I'm not negotiating about the eating thing. Sam went somewhere, but when he gets back we're leaving and, we'll stop to eat. You can order yourself." He offered.

Despite her hatred of eating, Tyler smiled. "Okay."

"Good. Now, go get packed up."

"Alright." She agreed, running off to do as he asked.

Her duffle bag was already pretty much packed, all she needed to do was get dressed and, ready for the day. "Can I take a shower?"

"Sure." Dean answered, not turning around to look at her.

"Really?" Tyler petulantly muttered. "You can say it?"

"Tyler. I don't care if you say 'sure,' but, not if we're having a important discussion."

"Okay." She drawled out the word and, dragged her feet all the way into the bathroom.

Tyler took quick showers, mainly because Ellen hated when people wasted water or anything for that matter.

Her naturally curly hair dried in tangled brown ringlets, cascading down her back. And, she dressed in a pair of leggings with a neon green t-shirt.

"Dean?" She asked, after coming out of the now steamy bathroom.

"Huh?" He asked, quietly talking with Sam who'd just got back to the motel.

"Will I be able to get my braces off?" She asked, her eyes a dark shade of purple.

Dean and, Sam shared a knowing look. "When did you get them on?" Sam asked.

"Uh. I'm ten, so, I think I was like eight. But, maybe nine." She answered, taking a minute to think about it.

"We'll figure something out. Okay?" Sam replied. "Let's go." Dean added, standing up.

Tyler followed the two guys out to the Impala, and, slid into the back seat. "Sam?"

"Hm?" He asked, opening his computer.

She wanted to tell him about her dyslexia and, how nervous she was to start being homeschooling. "... Since we don't stay in one place, how will you get my school books?"

"I have to pick them up in Ohio." Sam responded.

Tyler sighed and, rested her head against the window, thinking back to when her dad was alive.

Jo was eleven when he died and, she was four, but, her memories of him were still crystal clear.

She never met her biological mom, but, knew she was the reason why her eyes changed colors.

Ellen knew, and, so did Sam and, Dean, but, no one would tell her.

It didn't technically matter, because, she considered Ellen her mom anyways.

But, she still really wanted to know about her eyes... She hated the whole color changing thing, and, mainly because Dean knew what she was feeling.

She wondered if there were other weird things about her, besides her freaky eyes. And, she wondered what color they were when she was first born.

Maybe Dean knew...

"Dean?"

"What?" He asked, glancing at her in the rear view mirror and, hoping she wasn't already throwing a fit about being in the car.

"Will you tell me why me eyes change colors?"

He snorted. "No."

"Why?" She whined. "They're my eyes." She pointed out.

"Because you don't need to know. It will only upset you. And, don't you dare ask me if there's any other things you can do."

Tyler looked quizzically at him. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to guess." He replied.

"Damn it." She muttered, kicking her legs back and, forth.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

Tyler's heart stopped, and, her skin flushed. "What?" She whispered.

"I don't want to hear that again. Got me?" Sam asked.

She shrank back in the seat, wanting to disappear, Sam hadn't really been too stern with her, up until now. "Ye...ah." She wondered how Sam would react to the word.

"Answer correctly. Little Girl." Dean warned.

"Sam didn't say I had to." She mumbled.

Dean blew out a breath of air, Tyler's stubbornness was going to get the best of her. "I'm done talking about this. One more time..." He warned.

"Fine." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and, laying down in the seat.

He ignored her little outburst, figuring she was still dealing with the aftermath of her step mom and, half sister's death.

If Tyler could read minds, she'd of punched him in the face.

She absolutely detested anyone saying step or half... Family is Family.

That's why she called Dean instead of the police, the Winchester's were family rather they wanted to be or not.

So was Bobby Singer, but, she'd not seen him in about a year in a half.

"Come on." Dean said, pulling Tyler out of her thoughts, turned out he pulled into a diner.

"Uh." She groaned. "I'm not hun... Never mind." She stopped when she remembered Dean said she could order for herself.

"Good girl." Dean praised, happy she was learning some self control.

It wasn't that Tyler was impulsive, she was just very stubborn and, stuck in her own ways.

The trio walked inside and, sat in a booth near the window.

Shortly after a pretty blonde waitress came to take their orders. "Drinks?" She asked first.

"Coffee." Sam and, Dean answered in unison, and, Dean looked expectantly at Tyler, who kicked her feet back and, forth but, not in a angry fashion. "Uh... Unsweet tea."

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks." The pretty waitress said, smiling at them.

Sam smiled at Tyler. "You don't like anything with sugar?"

"No, I like sugar. But, I like to put my own in. Ellen used to make ice tea with lemon.. I like it like that."

"You can ask for lemon tea." Sam told her.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but, it..."

He let it go, figuring her reluctance had something to do with missing Ellen.

Before anyone could say anything, the pretty waitress returned with the drinks. "I'll be back shortly to take your orders."

"Alright. You know what you want Tyler?" Dean asked, noticing the way she'd not even opened the menu.

Her face flushed and, she looked away. "No..." She whispered and, opened the menu.

The letters were jumbled up and, she couldn't make out a lot of things because they looked different.

She knew a lot of words, but, not complex ones like 'omelet' or 'sausage.'

Dean looked at Sam and, mentally asked if he knew what was wrong.

Sam cleared his throat. "Tyler." He pulled the menu away from her a bit and, pointed to the word 'sausage.' "Can you tell me what this says?"

Tyler hadn't cried once since she'd been with them, nor, did she plan too, but, she wanted too. "Uh... B-a-b-a-b..." Her face was bright red and, all the 's' 's looked like 'b' 's.

"What's...?" Dean started to ask but stopped, figuring out what the problem was.

"Dyslexia, huh?" Sam asked quietly.

Tyler covered her face with her hands and, didn't say anything.

Sam pulled her over until she was standing in front of him and, he stuck his finger under her chin to make her look at him. "You don't need to be embarrassed about it. Lots of people have learning disabilities."

She cut him off. "It's not a disability. I know what the words mean I just can't read them." She whined, trying to pull her face away.

No such luck. "It's called dyslexia Tyler. And, lots of people have it. We'll work on it, alright? I promise you'll be great at reading in no time."

Tyler forced a smile and, swayed on her heels. "Okay. But, I want fruit for breakfast."

"Tyler." Dean warned. "You can't just have fruit, damn it." He was growing more and, more agitated with the food debate.

"You're a hypocrite." Tyler tried to say, but she couldn't fully pronounce the word.

Sam laughed and, Dean glared at her. "Just... Decide what you want."

"I told you what I want." She stated.

"Fine. You're done." Dean said, seeing the waitress walking over.

He ordered for himself and, so did Sam, and, then, he ordered for Tyler, who glared at him.

"What if I don't like eggs?"

"You told me yesterday what you didn't like and, eggs wasn't one of them." Dean pointed out.

Tyler seethed, but kept her mouth shut, she wasn't going to eat anyways.

No one said anything while they waited for the food to arrive.

Both Sam and, Dean drank their coffee, and, Tyler colored on the napkin with a crayon left astray on the table.

The waitress, who Tyler finally bothered to read her nametag, brought the food over in about ten minutes.

"Two eggs and, a side of fruit for the Little Girl with the curly hair." She said, smiling.

Tyler smiled back, but, still wasn't happy about the whole eating situation.

She did like eggs, but, she didn't want to eat and, she wasn't going to.

No matter what Dean said, she was not going to eat.

And, that was final.

* * *

_Author's Note: . Sorry for the delay. Who do you think will win the battle of the foods, Dean or Tyler? ;) Let me know what you think. To everyone who follows/favorites/reviews , .__Thanks so much! :)_


	3. Anything For Attention

_Tyler Claire Harvelle _

_( Jo is was18 in my story ) _

_Refer to chapter 1. for full explanation.. _

_- Eye Color Emotions - _

_Blue: Thoughtful/Sad _

_Green: Happy _

_Purple: Mixed Emotions _

_Red: Angry _

_Black: Only in the presence of a demon_

_Warning: There will be spanking in this story. _

_I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think._

* * *

_Point of View: None_

Dean raised his eye brow at Tyler, who was glaring at her plate. "Tyler," He warned, putting his fork down.

She ignored him, and continued to petulantly glare at her plate. "Tyler, I swear to,-"

"What?" She snapped, stealing a glance at him, and suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

Dean cleared his throat, and leaned in closer, taking Tyler's chin in his hand, "Is this really how you want to start the day?"

Tyler bit her lip, and shrugged, "No," She whispered, in the tiniest voice she possibly could.

"Then I suggest you eat," He replied simply, dropping her chin.

Tyler's face was flushed, and she tried to hide behind her hair as she took a bite of her toast. She forced down a few more bites, and picked off a piece of egg with her fork, shaking as it touched her lips, and gagging as it made its way down her throat.

"I'm..." She sputtered, resisting the urge to grab at her hair, "Please?" She begged, on the verge of tears.

Sam nodded, "Let's go," He said, taking Tyler's hand in his, knowing Dean could take care of the bill himself.

Miserably, Tyler clung onto Sam, giving him no other option than to pick her up, "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down in the Impala with her in his lap. "I'm scared," She whimpered.

"Scared of what?" Dean asked, firing up the ignition.

"You'll die too. Dad died. Ellen died. Jo died," She explained, as tears streamed down her face into little puddles on Sam's shirt. "It's going to be alright," Sam assured her, rubbing her back in hopes to calm her down. He looked to Dean for help, "Tyler, I promise no one's dying," He said, his knuckles gripping the steering wheel tighter until they turned white.

How could he tell Tyler he only had one year to live? She'd lost practically everyone already... "Dean." Sam whispered.

Dean sighed, looking over at a now sleeping Tyler, "She asleep?" He asked, and Sam nodded, "You sure?"

Again, Sam nodded, lifting Tyler off his lap, and gently placing her in the backseat, careful not to wake her as he strapped her in. "You have to tell her."

"Sam," Dean growled, "Don't you think she's been through enough?"

"She didn't know any of those people were going to die." Sam pointed out, "It's only going to be harder for her in the long run..." He trailed off, gaging his brother's reaction.

"I know," He snapped, turning up the volume dial, relaxing as the familiar sound of Metallica poured through the speakers.

_Later... _

Tyler yawned, sitting up, "Hi," She murmured sleepily, pushing her unruly hair out of her face, "What time is it?"

Dean glanced in his rear view mirror, smiling at the sight of Tyler's disheveled state, "Almost 9:00 o'clock."

"At night?" Tyler asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah," Dean replied, backing into a motel parking lot. "Hungry yet?"

Yawning again, Tyler shrugged, "I'm thirsty."

Dean parked the car, stopping to think for a moment, "Sam's going in to do some research. You want to stay with him, or come with me?"

"Go with you," She answered, excited to be given the option.

Sam chuckled, getting out of the car, "I'll see you guys later," He called over his shoulder, heading towards the door.

"Bye Sam," Tyler murmured, before drawing her big green eyes to Dean, "Can I sit up front with you?"

Dean sighed, weighing the options, "Sure," He finally decided.

"Yay," Tyler squealed, climbing over the seat, "Where're we going?"

"You're talkative tonight," Dean muttered, used to Tyler's passive persona, "To get something to eat."

"Oh," She replied, fastening her seat belt. Tyler didn't say anything the rest of the ride, instead humming a song Dean hadn't heard in a long time.

"Where'd you hear that song?" He asked, nearing their destination, "Hm?" Tyler asked, puled out of her little world.

"The song," He clarified, "Where'd you hear it?"

"Jo liked Guns 'n Roses," She explained, sighing, and letting her head lean against the window.

After parking, Dean led Tyler into the diner, where a waitress showed them to a small booth beside the window, "Drinks?" She asked, pulling out a little notepad and a blue ink pen.

"I'll have a beer. Tyler?" Dean asked, as Tyler drummed her fingers against the table, "Ice tea, please."

The waitress smiled, "I'll be right back."

"Know what you want?" Dean asked, looking over the menu. Tyler was biting her lip, "I want a sandwich and... Strawberries," She decided.

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked, sitting each drink down onto the table with a soft thud. Dean nodded, "I'll have a bacon cheese burger with fries."

The waitress turned her gaze to Tyler, "I want a turkey sandwich on rye bread with mustard, and strawberries," She declared, "Please."

"Alright," She replied, turning to head back to the kitchen.

Dean watched Tyler mindlessly bite her lips or twirl her hair around her finger, sometimes rubbing the fabric of her shirt between her fingers. She looked adorable with her mussed up light brown hair falling out of a loosely put in pony tail.

"Here you go," A different waitress said, sitting two plates in the center of the table, "Enjoy."

Tyler murmured a quick "Thank you," And turned her attention to her plate, which made her mouth water, as she was actually hungry.

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Tyler took a bite of her sandwich. Tyler didn't gag, or choke like she'd done at breakfast. They ate in companionable silence, only the sound of forks clinking against plates, and the occasional thud of a glass being sat on the table.

Tyler finished 3/4 of her sandwich, and ate all of her strawberries, which was more than enough to placate Dean. "Good girl," He praised, dropping a ten dollar bill on the table.

Dean quickly ordered something for Sam, and Tyler pulled out her pony tail, flipped her head over, and gathered all of her locks together, twisting them into a messy bun. She secured her bun into place with her hair tie, and spun around on one foot, watching as Dean took a Styrofoam box into his right hand, "Come on," He said, using his left hand to hold onto Tyler's shoulder.

Much to Dean's dismay, Tyler was still wide awake, and he regretted letting her sleep all day, now realizing she'd want to stay up all night. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the motel.

He drove while Tyler attempted to hang out the window, before reprimanding her to stop, until finally the familiar sign of the motel appeared. "Roll up your window," Dean said, taking the key out of the ignition.

Dean gave Tyler a key, letting her go ahead into the room. She happily unlocked the door, smiling at the sight of Sam, "Sam!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

He laughed, hugging her back for a minute. "Did you eat?"

"Yes she did," Dean proudly announced, letting the door close behind him.

Sam stood up, taking the Styrofoam box from Dean, "Thanks," He murmured.

Dean nodded, as Tyler spun around like she'd done at the diner, "Stop spinning," He stated, grabbing her shoulder to stop her mid-spin. Tyler blew out a breath of air, "I was having fun," She mumbled, annoyed at Dean.

He chose to ignore her, knowing he'd have to choose his battles when it came to her. "We'll pick up your books tomorrow, Tyler," Sam said, stabbing his fork into a leafy green salad.

"Greaaat," She replied, drawling out the word to emphasize how she felt about the matter. "I think you need to lay down," Dean directed, not even turning to look at her.

"I slept all day, Dean," She reminded, sliding down into a middle split, propping herself up with her head in her hands.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Sam asked, before Dean could say anything.

"I did dance for a while." She replied, before jumping up as a new idea popped into her head, "Watch this!' She exclaimed.

Dean's eyes widened as Tyler did front handspring after front handspring, finishing off with a front tuck. "Okay, enough of that," Dean said, in awe of Tyler's skills, she'd make one hell of a hunter.

No. No, Tyler would never be a hunter. Not on his watch, or Sam's.

"Cool huh?" She asked, jumping back onto the bed. "Very cool," Sam said, "But,-"

"Don't do it inside anymore," Dean finished, "Outside only."

"Okay," Tyler agreed, flopping backwards until her head bounced against the pillow.

Sam told Dean about what he'd found out, and Dean made plans to investigate tomorrow, "What about Tyler?" Sam asked.

Tyler stilled, wanting to hear Dean's response. "She can't stay alone until we get her a cell phone, and a few things to keep herself busy with. "

Sam nodded in agreement, "I'll get her school books early, she can work on that while we talk to people."

"Sounds like a plan," They agreed.

Tyler bit her lip harder, "Do I have a say in this?" She asked, sitting up.

Dean's shoulders tensed, "No."

"Why?" She pressed, gaging Dean's reaction.

"Tyler," He warned, hoping she'd drop the issue.

"You didn't answer my question," She pointed out, swinging her feet out a bit.

Sighing, Dean turned around to face her, eye brows raised, "Don't push it."

"Whatever," She muttered, not knowing if he could hear her or not.

"Excuse me?" Dean snapped, arms across his chest, "Corner."

"No," She pleaded, "Sorry?" She offered, scooting backwards on the bed.

"Last chance," He growled, scrutinizing her with his narrowed eyes, "Got it?"

"Okay," She whispered, looking down at her lap.

"Try again," Dean demanded, taking her chin in his hand.

With her cheeks ablaze, Tyler answered, "Yes."

"Good." He snapped, dropping her chin, and turning back towards the table where Sam watched the exchange warily.

"She's only doing that for attention," He mouthed to Dean, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Dean nodded, flipping on the TV, and opening a beer. He settled on watching Dr. Sexy MD; Finally able to relax.

Tyler watched the circular motion of the fan spinning, listening to the wind blowing along with Dr. Sexy sounding in the background.

"G'night," She murmured, as she drifted out of consciousness.

"Good night, Tyler."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry, I switched around my emails to make a new account, and lost the login to this one. Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter! Review please! Thanks. :) _


	4. Stairway To Heaven

_Tyler Claire Harvelle _

_( Jo is was18 in my story ) _

_Refer to chapter 1. for full explanation.. _

_- Eye Color Emotions - _

_Blue: Thoughtful/Sad _

_Green: Happy _

_Purple: Mixed Emotions _

_Red: Angry _

_Black: Only in the presence of a demon_

_Warning: There will be spanking in this story. _

_I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think._

* * *

_Point of View: None_

Tyler woke up with a jolt, sitting up out of her own accord, "'Hm," She moaned, trying to steady her breathing, "Dean?" She mumbled, pushing her hair out of her face like she always did after waking up.

"Nope," Sam said, "Dean's getting breakfast."

She rubbed her eyes, fighting the urge to pout about Dean's absence, and hopped down off the bed. "What're you doing?" She asked, slowly venturing towards him.

"Research," He answered, waiting to see what she wanted, before turning back to his computer.

Tyler stifled a sigh, and spun around on the ball of her foot, careful not to crash into anything, "Tyler," Sam said, his voice neutral, "Go get in the shower, we're heading into town after breakfast."

"Okay," She agreed, finding her duffle bag beside one of the night stands.

As hot water poured over her body, Tyler hummed along to another song Jo often listened to, _"And she's buying the stairway to Heaven."_

It took her only ten minutes to shower, brush her teeth, and comb her hair. Plus, another five to get dressed, and fold up her dirty clothes from the previous day.

Much to Tyler's dismay, Dean still wasn't back when she opened the bathroom door, "Where do I put this?" She asked, referring the unclean clothes.

Sam pointed to a bag in the corner of the room, not looking as Tyler's sock feet padded across the floor, "When will Dean be back?" She asked, longing in her voice.

He didn't fail to notice the attachment she seemed to have with Dean, which only further worried him about Hell, "Should be soon," He answered, faking a cough.

Tyler sighed, and grabbed the small TV remote, mindlessly flipping through the channels. Ellen didn't pay for TV, and Tyler didn't mind, there were plenty of other things she'd rather do than stare at a screen.

Another thing Sam noticed, was Tyler's change in behavior when Dean wasn't around, only further proving his point that she was trying to get attention by acting out. He stifled a chuckle, Tyler would soon realize negative attention from Dean wouldn't bring her anything good.

The room was quiet, aside from the TV Tyler wasn't listening to, and the sound of Sam's fingers bashing against computer keys. Tyler squealed in excitement as Dean walked through the door.

_"_Dean!" She exclaimed, almost tripping over her own feet as she raced to hug him, "Morning," He greeted, ruffling her hair.

Tyler sat down across from Sam at the old wooden table, biting her lip while Dean took three Styrofoam boxes out of a brown paper bag. He slid each box in the direction of it's owner, sitting down to open up his own.

Sam and Dean drank coffee, ate their food, and talked about Father Gil, who they'd be questioning shortly after breakfast. Neither paid any attention to Tyler, who quietly swirled her plastic spoon around the bowl of oatmeal before her.

When Dean finally did look over at Tyler, he wasn't happy with what he saw, "Tyler, don't play with it," He scolded, holding her gaze.

"I'm not," She mumbled, beginning to eat small bites of oatmeal, "See?"

Dean raised an eye brow, "I see. Keep it that way," He warned.

Not wanting to annoy Dean already, Tyler quickly finished up what she could of her oatmeal, and pushed the bowl away. "Done?" Dean asked, standing up to throw away everyone's trash, "Yep."

"Good." He replied, pulling something out of his back pocket, "Here, don't lose it. I already programmed both our numbers into it. Keep the volume up at all times. Got it?"

"Wow," Tyler murmured, excitedly taking the red phone out of Dean's hand, "Okay," She agreed, flipping open the phone, "Thanks."

_Ten Minutes Later..._

The Impala's engine roared to life, and Dean pulled off onto the highway, He took three right hand turns, and stopped in front of a brick building, with a sign that read, "Postal Services," turning off the car so Sam could get out.

Tyler didn't pay much attention to where they were, as before leaving the motel Dean gave her a bag with notebooks, pencils, markers, and a deck of cards. He didn't mention that Sam went inside to pick up her school books, trying to mentally prepare himself for the fight about to happen.

"Got everything you need?" Dean asked, restarting the car as Sam slid back into the passenger seat.

"Yeah. Tyler, you've got assignments to work on while we question Father Gil."

"Hm?" Tyler looked up, momentarily forgetting about the wolf she was drawing. "You've got assignments to work on while we question Father Gil," Sam repeated, the tone in his tone staying even.

Before Tyler could say anything, Dean quickly interjected, "And you're not going to throw a fit about working on them. Right, Tyler?" He asked, watching her in the rear view mirror.

Tyler's face flushed, "I... You..." She stuttered.

When she didn't say anything, Dean asked again, "Right, Tyler?"

"Ye... Yes," She murmured, hoping he'd accept her answer.

Sam sighed, and patiently continued, "You can do pages three through six in your math book, and start with page one of your English book. Okay?"

Tyler nodded, "Okay," She agreed, still calming down.

"Stay in the car. We won't be long."

Sighing, Tyler watched them disappear into the big building, and opened up to page three in of her math book.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter, I worked on it all day. I honestly love this story, but hate not getting any reviews. :( So, if you'd like to see a new chapter pop up soon, leave me a review on how you like Tyler's relationship with Sam and Dean so far. Thanks. :) _


	5. You Don't Have To Try

_Tyler Claire Harvelle _

_( Jo is was18 in my story ) _

_Refer to chapter 1. for full explanation.. _

_- Eye Color Emotions - _

_Blue: Thoughtful/Sad _

_Green: Happy _

_Purple: Mixed Emotions _

_Red: Angry _

_Black: Only in the presence of a demon_

_Warning: There will be spanking in this story. _

_I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think._

* * *

_Point of View: None _

Tyler glared at the red cellphone that lay flipped open on the seat, allowing her to be aware of the time, which seem to be moving at the pace of a snail. She breezed through the math assignments, though it seemed like a good idea at the time, she'd not realized that would leave her with reading the English book. It didn't much matter anyways, being that Tyler wouldn't of touched the English book either way. The Winchester's weren't even gone ten minutes when Tyler scribbled down the answer to her last problem.

Impulsive would never be a word to describe Tyler, as she thought out every single little detail of everything she did, or planned to do. She thought about what the consequence of getting out of the car would be, and thrust open the door without further thought.

The very second she climbed out of the car onto the grass, Tyler ran lighting speed to complete a round-off back-handspring back-tuck. She smiled victoriously, doing a front walkover with no hands.

She plunked down onto the soft green grass, taking a few calming breaths before standing back up. A brilliant idea came to her mind, making her squeal in delight, and quickly stand again.

It wasn't as much of an idea, as it was a memory. Nonetheless, Tyler took off running again, only this time doing three front-walkovers. Barely a moment after she'd landed the third front-walkover, Dean's voice rang throughout the air.

"Shoot," Tyler muttered. "Shoot. Shoot. Shoot." She jogged to stand with her back pressed up the Impala.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why Tyler chose to stand the way she did. "What'd I tell you? Huh?" He asked, stopping to keep a few feet between them.

"Where's Sam?" Tyler asked, momentarily looking up at him.

"Doesn't matter," Dean growled, "I told you to stay in the damn car!"

Tyler sighed, "Well, you know what they say."

Thankfully, Sam shuffled out of the church with a file of papers tucked under one arm, "what?" Dean snapped, "what do they say?"

Sam hurried, placing a hand on Dean's stiff shoulder, which only resulting in said shoulder stiffening more. "You don't always get what you want, Dean," Tyler cheekily explained.

She expected a major reaction out of Dean, and couldn't help but be disappointed when she didn't get one. "Get in the car," he ordered very quietly. Losing a bit of her edge, Tyler backed away enough for Dean to open the door, promptly climbing inside when he did.

No one spoke a word the entire way back, which made Tyler feel uneasy. She'd attempted singing around the lump in her throat, though it didn't work out. Sam reached back over the seat to grab Tyler's books, not bothering to look at her as he did.

The drive to the hotel took a mere fifteen minutes, yet felt like fifteen hours to Tyler. She regretted getting out of the car in the first place. Why couldn't she of just sucked it up for a little while longer?

Tyler waited patiently as Dean pulled into the closest available parking spot, "Tyler, sit down at the table until I tell you to get up."

"Mm Hm," She mused, gazing at him in the mirror for a minute. Dean sighed, "Go," he ordered, banishing the ten year old for the time being.

Dean quietly got out of the car, not bothering to wait for Sam. However, Tyler waited until Sam got out, and grabbed onto his jacket while they silently walked towards the room. "Table," Dean reminded Tyler, holding the door open.

Tyler only ended up sitting in the chair for a minute before Dean took her place in it, and pulled her to stand between his knees, "I told you to stay in the car," he stated.

The only response Tyler gave was a shrug. "Tyler," he warned, grabbing each of her hands, to which she responded by whining, "Dean."

She feebly tried to escape with no avail, "I think you need a time-out," Dean declared, standing up in one swift movement. "Dean!" Tyler shrieked, fighting harder against the hold he had on her hands, "le'me go!"

Dean didn't let go until he'd gotten to the corner, "ten minutes, Tyler," he quietly said, turning to grab a beer from the refrigerator. Sam came out of the bathroom right after that, and Tyler wondered if Dean asked him to stay in there as long as he did. Probably, she decided, shuffling from foot to foot.

Tyler lasted about two minutes, "Dean?" she asked, leaning her head against the wall.

Dean sighed, "what?"

"I don't like this," she mumbled, making Sam snort in amusement. "You won't like it when I spank you either," he smoothly replied, turning on the TV.

"Uh!" Tyler moaned, embarrassment coursing through her from head to toe, "stoppp," she exclaimed, stomping her foot in frustration.

Sam could see the aggravation on his brother's face, and quickly decided to intervene by holding up a hand, "Tyler," he said, moving towards the little girl in the corner.

Hearing Sam cheered Tyler up, "Hm?" she mused, still leaning against the wall.

"Turn around," he commanded, and Tyler happily turned around to face him, "There are rules for standing in the corner," he calmly explained, and Tyler groaned, "I'm not five, Sam! Standing in the corner is stupid, and I'm not doing it," she practically shouted, trying to stalk off.

But, Sam grabbed ahold of her wrist, preventing her from getting very far, "Tyler!" he warned, crouching down to her level, and tugging on her wrist.

Dean tried to ignore the exchange, and give Sam a chance to handle it. "Don't interrupt me again, understand?" Sam asked, and Tyler squirmed, "okay," she whispered, flushing.

Sam nodded back. "There are rules for standing in the corner," he repeated in the same voice as before, "and not following those rules, will only result in standing there longer."

Tyler's skin felt uncomfortably hot from the blazing blush covering her cheeks, and she nodded in understanding as Sam stood up with her wrist still in his hold. He turned her back around to face the corner before speaking again. "No turning around or talking," he simply told her, going back to his spot at the table.

The room was quiet for the remainder of Tyler's time-out, aside from the sighs she'd occasionally give. Dean didn't start Tyler's ten minutes until after Sam's talk with her, which gave both of them time to calm down.

He sighed, "Tyler, come here." She immediately obliged, happy to be out of the stupid corner. "Yep," Tyler said, enjoying the fact that she could move around as much as she wanted.

"I told you to say in the car, which you didn't, I warned you to change your attitude, and I told you to take a time-out." He stated. "I should've spanked your ass, and sent you to bed." He tilted Tyler's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet.

Tyler felt traitorous tears prick at the corner of her eyes, along with the uncomfortable hot feeling, and blazing blush reappearing. "Deeean," she pleaded, covering her face with her hands.

He gently removed Tyler's hands, "go get one of your notebooks," he ordered. Albeit confused, Tyler grabbed a notebook with a pencil stuck down in the spiral bind, "what am I going to do with a..." She started to ask, only to be shushed by Dean.

He flipped open to the first page of the notebook. "Sentences. One hundred times; I will stay in the car when I'm supposed to." He said, and Tyler wrinkled up her nose in confusion, "that's what we do in detention at school," she explained, gazing curiously into Dean's brown eyes. "Good, you've done this before. If you break that rule again, I'll give you the spanking you should've just gotten," he warned.

Content, Tyler dropped down into the chair, "okay," she agreed, but changed her answer to, "yes, Dean," not sure of which response he wanted and not wanting to take the chance.

Dean kissed the top of her head, "good girl," he praised.

* * *

_Author's Note: I didn't know whether to post this chapter or not, which means I probably shouldn't have, but I wanted to let you all decide for yourselves. I'm sorry to those of you who wanted Tyler to get that spanking, which she most definitely deserved, but it's coming up in the next two chapters. I'll try to update again soon, but the amount of reviews greatly effects when I update. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! :) _


	6. Where Did You Sleep Last Night

_Tyler Claire Harvelle _

_( Jo is was18 in my story ) _

_Refer to chapter 1. for full explanation.. _

_- Eye Color Emotions - _

_Blue: Thoughtful/Sad _

_Green: Happy _

_Purple: Mixed Emotions _

_Red: Angry _

_Black: Only in the presence of a demon_

_Warning: There will be spanking in this story. _

_I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think._

* * *

_Point of View: None _

Tyler sat with her knees tucked under her bottom, and her head resting against her elbow on the table as she wrote the same sentence over and over and over again. She'd managed not to get into any more trouble, aside from constantly getting up and claiming she had to pee. Dean only let her get up twice, then he realized she just didn't want to sit still. Writing sentenced would be an effective punishment, along with any other activity that required staying still for long periods of time. Although, she incessantly tapped her pencil against the table, which drove both Sam and Dean crazy.

Sam could tell she wasn't doing it to be annoying, and that it was simply a mindless nervous habit, which is the only reason Dean hadn't busted her ass after the second time he had to tell her to stop.

"Done!" Tyler happily exclaimed, running over to the bed to give Dean her notebook, "You can stop being mad at me now."

Dean snorted, and lifted her up on the bed, "Alright, let me see 'em," He said, and Tyler held the notebook out for him to take, "You're handwriting is..."

Sam abandoned his computer to collect Tyler's notebook, and he too admired her perfectly printed hand writing, "You're handwriting is perfect," He said, smiling down at Tyler, who'd scooted over to lay her head on Dean's chest.

"Jo called me OCD," Tyler replied, stifling a yawn.

The steady pounding of Dean's heart beating lulled her to sleep, and held onto his shirt with her right hand. "She sleeping?" Sam asked, closing his computer screen.

"Yep. We've got to get down to that bar," He said, sighing, "What do we do with sleeping beauty over there?"

"Well," Sam stood up, "She apparently can't be trusted to wait in the car."

Dean followed Sam's lead and gently slid Tyler off him, "She's awfully clingy... She act like that when I was gone this morning?" He asked, making his way over to the fridge.

"No. I barely knew she was here. She's just testing you, once you prove to her you aren't bluffing about spanking her, she'll stop."

"Yeah," Dean muttered, not thrilled about the idea of actually spanking Tyler, sure he'd swatted her more than once, but it was hard to tell how she'd react, based on the behavior she'd shown so far. Then there was the fact that she was at least ten pounds underweight...

"How 'bout you go get some food, and I'll stay here with her. Hopefully she'll sleep until you get back. We can leave after she eats." Dean decided, waiting for Sam to leave so he could get on his laptop and do some web surfing.

Sam nodded, and held his hand out to catch the keys Dean threw his way, then left. Dean smiled, and slid down into Sam's chair, opening the computer screen back up. He scoffed when a password popped up on the screen, and typed in exactly what he knew it'd be.

Tyler rolled all over the bed, occasionally whining in the back of her throat, or rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn't seem to be bothered by her hair being stuck to her face, or her feet that were half way off the bed.

It felt like hours had passed when Sam returned with food, probably because the room was quiet without Tyler's humming, and Dean groaned at the fact he'd have to wake her up. Sam dropped the food on the table, and smirked knowingly at his brother, then surprised him by going over to sit on the side of the bed Tyler was sleeping on, "Tyler, time to get up and eat."

"Hu Uh," Tyler moaned, successfully trying to roll away from Sam, which only resulted in rolling onto his lap. Sam sighed, and rubbed her back, "Come on," He coaxed, "You can sleep after you eat your dinner."

Tyler shook her head into his lap, "'M not hungry."

Dean snorted, "Tough. Get up." He ordered, in a less patient voice than Sam had been using. Getting no more response from Tyler, Sam sighed and rolled her over onto her stomach, and swatted her butt in warning.

"Ow!" Tyler shouted, quickly jumping to her feet, "That hurt, Sam," She exclaimed, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. Sam laughed, and ruffled her hair, "Come eat."

Annoyed at being forced to get up, Tyler dragged her feet over to the table, "I don't want to eat right now." She mumbled, glaring at the table. Knowing she wanted a reaction, Dean ignored the little silent tantrum, and slid a sub over to Tyler.

Sam and Dean ate quietly, and Tyler picked off pieces of bread to eat every once in a while, "Tyler, don't play with your food," Sam reminded, finishing up on his last bite of salad.

Tyler sighed, and dropped her hands into her lap, quietly singing to herself, which in turn relaxed her some more. She didn't even notice Sam and Dean were talking, or care what they were talking about. "Tyler," Dean said, bringing her out of her trance, "Hm?" She mused, blinking a couple of times to bring herself back to reality.

"We're going back into town," He said, indicating himself and Sam, "If you even take one step out of this room..." He warned, "You will be one very sorry little girl."

"Yes'ir," Tyler mumbled, just wanting to go back to sleep. "Good," Dean said, trying not to smile at her mumbled answer, John Winchester would've busted her ass for that, and Dean remembered Sam doing the same thing when they were kids. "I'm locking the door, don't let anyone in, or go out."

She nodded, stumbling out of the chair to get back in bed, then changing her mind and running into Sam, "Bye Sam," Tyler murmured, hating the fact that he was too tall for her to properly hug, "Good night, Tyler," Sam said, kissing her forehead. Then Tyler ran to Dean, "Bye Dean," She said, breathing in his comforting scent of leather, smoke, and whiskey.

"Sweet dreams, little girl," Dean responded, lifting her into his arms and onto the bed, "If you're awake when I call or text you, make sure you answer."

"Okay," Tyler sleepily agreed, letting herself fall so her head landed on the sunk in pillow, and closing her eyes. The last thing she heard was the sound of the door opening and closing, and the muffled conversation Sam and Dean were having.

Then she was out like a light.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi everyone, I started this in the middle of the night last night and just finished it up, I've got a rather large number of people who live in my house as is, and we've had company this weekend. Thanks to all who review, and please keep 'em coming. Sorry, no sassy Tyler in this chapter, she was sleepy after writing all those sentences. Well, I'll post again when I get some feedback, thanks! :) _


	7. Don't Say I'm Sorry Tonight

_Tyler Claire Harvelle _

_( Jo is was18 in my story ) _

_Refer to chapter 1. for full explanation.. _

_- Eye Color Emotions - _

_Blue: Thoughtful/Sad _

_Green: Happy _

_Purple: Mixed Emotions _

_Red: Angry _

_Black: Only in the presence of a demon_

_Warning: There will be in this story. _

_I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think._

* * *

_Point of View: None _

Surprisingly, Tyler slept the rest of the night, and Dean wondered how she didn't have any nightmares after what happened to her family. They'd found out a bartender named Casey was possessed by a demon, and Father Gil was possessed by another demon. Dean managed to get himself stuck in a basement with Casey for a while, and talked to her about Hell, which didn't make him feel any better. Then, there was still the fact that Sam was BFF's with a demon.

Neither Sam or Dean had been sleeping much lately, and decided to wait until Tyler woke up on her own before leaving, which gave them plenty of time. Tyler finally sat up around 9:00 o'clock, and Dean figured since she'd caught up on all the sleep she'd been losing lately, she'd be in a good mood. He tossed his empty plastic cup of coffee in the trash bin, and clapped his hands together, "C'mon Tyler. Time to hit the road."

Tyler yawned, pushed her hair out of her face, and rubbed her eyes with her index fingers. "Is there-" She stopped to clear her throat, "Is there time for me to take a shower?"

Dean nodded, and Tyler grabbed her bag before shuffling into the bathroom. It only took fifteen minutes until she was ready to go, and Dean mentally kicked himself for letting her sleep all this time before having her sit in the car for eight hours. "Ready?" He asked, grabbing the bags that hadn't already been thrown in the car.

"Yep," Tyler replied, running to the door, "Freeze," Dean snapped, and Tyler abashedly turned back around to face him, "What?" She asked, batting her innocent eyes at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't just run outside without anyone knowing, or telling you it's safe."

Tyler rolled her eyes, "You were coming right after me," She pointed out, "And besides that, I thought you finished the hunt."

Sam, who was already outside, opened the door to let Tyler come out, figuring she could burn off some energy, and Dean could calm down. Happily, Tyler ran outside to the grass area next to the parking lot, and began doing front-handsprings, which turned into front-tucks, and then into front-walkovers without hands. Breathing heavily, Tyler dropped down to the grass, and tried to decode what Sam and Dean were saying by just watching their mouths move.

Dean angrily got into the car, slamming the door as he did, and Sam waved Tyler over to them. When everyone was in the car, Dean took off, and turned on the blaring radio. Tyler buckled her seatbelt, and rolled the window all the way down, partially because she couldn't breath, and partially because the radio was going to give her a freaking heart attack.

They drove without stopping for almost two hours, then Tyler decided she had to use the bathroom... Every ten minutes, just like she had in the motel room yesterday while writing sentences. Strangely enough, Sam was more bothered by it than Dean, "Tyler, I've got assignments you need to do."

"Okay," Tyler agreed, not really caring what she did as long as she had something to do. "Can it be math?"

Dean laughed, who in their right mind would want to do math?

"You still need to start in your English book," Sam told her, "And that's getting done before you start anything else," He added, upon seeing the pouty look on her face.

Tyler sighed, and opened up her English book, "Do I just read this story, and answer the questions?"

"Yes," Sam confirmed, deciding to do a little reading of his own, and reaching under the seat for his laptop. He couldn't actually get much research done though, mainly because Tyler kept asking him questions that were completely unnecessary. "Sam, what's a infinitive?"

"You don't learn about that until sixth grade, worry about what you're supposed to be doing," Sam demanded, and turned around to see if Tyler was actually getting anything done. "How many questions have you actually answered?" He asked, knowing for a fact there were fifteen questions, and that they weren't as difficult as Tyler made them out to be. In fact, Tyler knew exactly how to do the assignment, aside from a few comprehension problems, and Sam knew the only reason she was asking questions was to annoy Dean into stopping somewhere for a while.

"Eight," Tyler answered, biting the plastic clip that allowed the pencil to be hooked onto notebooks, and attempting to keep her hair out of her eyes. "What's a hyperbole?" She asked, knowing she probably didn't pronounce the word right.

"Where are you even finding these words?" Sam snapped, turning around to look at how much of a mess she looked with a pencil in her mouth, hair all over the place, and one leg under her while the other balanced itself on the seat.

"They're in the back," She answered, holding up the book to show him what she was talking about. Sam sighed, and took the book from her, checking to see exactly what section of the book she was looking in since he knew for a fact it wasn't the right one.

Aha. The 'Advanced Learner's Section,' which took up about 30 of the 400 pages, and Sam wondered how in Hell she even found this crap. It was no where near the pages she should've been on. He closed the book and tossed it back onto the seat, then grabbed Tyler's chin, "If you want to flip through the book, fine. Just do it after you finish your assignments."

Tyler put her hand over his and tried to pry it off her chin, which didn't even in the slightest way work, "Sammm, let go," She ordered, feebly trying to move her chin while at the same time get Sam's hand off her. He dropped his hands from her chin, and instead gently took her hands.

She shifted around to sit with her legs crisscrossed, and gazed curiously at him, "Can you please let go of me?" She asked, changing tactics. Sam seemed thoughtful for a few minutes. Dean didn't seem to be bothered by her, and Sam figured that was only because she wasn't being loud, or whining.

Still, she was being a smart ass, "Tyler," He quietly stated, letting her hands go, "I don't want to hear your voice until those last seven questions are answered. Alright?"

Tyler nodded, "Alright," She agreed, and Sam nodded before turning back around. He heard the pages of the book being shuffled through, and Tyler didn't say a word for the next 45 minutes, which didn't make much sense considering the last 7 questions could've been answered in under 10 minutes. Not that Sam was complaining, and Dean didn't say anything either, which obviously meant he was still pissed about their conversation earlier.

Dean didn't need Sam telling him what to do, or more importantly what to say. He wasn't the one going to Hell, and Tyler didn't need to be worrying about that, Sam didn't need to be worrying about it either. Which only further irritated Dean.

Finally, Tyler spoke up, "Dean, I'm thirsty," She murmured, and Dean sighed, "We'll stop to eat in a few minutes." Tyler hardly ate any dinner last night, and nothing for breakfast this morning, and Dean was glad she didn't whine about not being hungry. She'd been pretty good since those sentences she had to write, aside from pissing Sam off more than once. Thinking about it, Dean realized she hadn't said much at all after that, or even sing much.

He needed to tell her about Hell. Today. He needed to tell her about Hell today. And Tyler gasped as the car suddenly jerked off to the side of the road. "Whoa!" Dean didn't say a word, just got out of the car with a mixture of despair, anger, fear, and a whirlwind of other emotions overtaking him.

Sam and Tyler followed suit, and Sam held onto Tyler's hand cautiously, "Dean?" He asked, noticing the look on his brother's face, "Don't." Dean snapped.

He took a step towards Tyler, and grabbed her under the arms, lifted her onto the hood, and placed his hands on either side of her. Tyler's heart pounded violently, tears pooled in her eyes, and she desperately looked at Sam for help. The color wasn't noticeable, and Tyler could feel the fact that it was a different color than she'd ever had before.

"S... Sam," She stuttered, and tried to slide off the Impala under Dean's arms, "I... I'm..." Dean stopped her with only one hand, and rubbed the other down his face. Sam was stuck in a mental rut, Tyler was obviously terrified, but Dean was finally going to tell her about Hell. "Dean," He finally said, "She's scared."

"Tyler," Dean whispered, letting her slide off the hood like she tried to before. And she bolted to Sam, sobbing relentlessly into his well-worn shirt, effectively getting snot all over it. Sam sighed, and crouched down to let Tyler fling herself into his arms, rubbing her back in soothing circles in attempt to calm her down. "Tyler," He murmured, moving her still damp hair out of her face, " Calm down before you make yourself sick."

She started choking on her tears, and Sam held her away from him at arms length incase she puked, "I can't help you while you cry like this," He gently explained, as Tyler tried to get herself out of his hold, "What's wrong, Tyler?"

Dean hadn't said a single word, and was trying his best to keep his composure. He desperately fought against the urge to breakdown at the mere sound of Tyler's desperate cries of distress. He was relieved when Sam managed to reduce Tyler to only tears with constant sniffling.

"De..." Tyler managed to say, "C'mere." Surprised, Dean slowly took the short amount of steps needed to reach Tyler, and crouched down like Sam had, "What's wrong?" He whispered.

And Tyler looked absolutely pitiful with her puffy bloodshot eyes, and ghostly pale face stained with snot and tears. She wiggled her way out of Sam's arms, while taking long deep breaths. "I... 'M... I'm sorry."

Dean's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why?" He asked, and Tyler closed the gap between them to wrap her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry I was scared," She explained. He let out a breath of relief, and held Tyler tightly to him, combing through her tangled hair. "It's not your fault you were scared," Dean explained, and Tyler tried to keep from crying again. "Don't be sorry."

It was Sam's turn to quietly observe, and Tyler felt bad she had to exclude one of them to be with the other. "Hey, Tyler?"

"Hm?" She sat down on Dean's supporting knee. "Can you tell us what happened?" He paused, knowing Tyler would find some sort of reason not to answer the question, "Why you were scared," He clarified.

Tyler sighed, "Dean was being really quiet the entire way here..." She mumbled, biting onto her lip.

"And?" Sam prodded.

Tyler kicked her foot out a bit, almost falling off Dean's leg, "I thought he might be mad." She looked over her shoulder at Dean, "Can we drive again?" Dean didn't answer, and Sam didn't know how to answer.

"Get in the car," Dean finally decided, even though holding Tyler seemed more important than driving, and Tyler probably wouldn't stay awake much longer, or eat anything. "Wait," He whispered, just as Tyler opened the car door.

Tyler momentarily let her lip free from being chewed on, "Yeah?"

"We need to talk about something... And you're not going to like it..." He continued, and Tyler stomped her foot in annoyance, "Can't you tell me in the car? I'm still thirsty... " She paused, "And I'm hungry!" She added, hoping Dean would fall for her trap.

Sam scoffed, "Don't lie, Tyler."

"No," Dean replied, "I've put this off for long enough. Tyler, I'm..."

* * *

_Author's Note: Two chapters in one day? Sayyy what? I cried the entire time I typed this, which is why I ended where I did. Hopefully I can update again sometime before next week. I have more motivation to update if you review. ;) Plus, I know this dreaded cliff hanger thing sucks. You know what to do, TTYL! :) _


	8. Misery Business

_Tyler Claire Harvelle _

_( Jo is was18 in my story ) _

_Refer to chapter 1. for full explanation.. _

_- Eye Color Emotions - _

_Blue: Thoughtful/Sad _

_Green: Happy _

_Purple: Mixed Emotions _

_Red: Angry _

_Black: Only in the presence of a demon_

_Warning: There will be spanking in this story. _

_I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think._

* * *

_Point of View: None _

"No," Dean replied, "I've put this off for long enough. Tyler, I'm..." He paused, and ran a hand down his tired face, "I'm going to Hell Tyler..."

Tyler didn't say anything, or show any kind of response, and Sam secretly worried she'd have an outburst that hurt Dean. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and was surprised when she didn't shrug his hand off or flinch, normally she didn't like to be touched unexpectedly. Her face was blank, and eyes were merely hollow, grey mirrors, and there was another new color Tyler didn't bother to bring up. If it would've been a different situation, Dean would've laughed at how long Tyler stayed still, but laughing was anything but what he wanted to be doing right now.

They were all lost in their own thoughts, and Tyler just looked lost in general, "I'm ready to go," She stated, climbing in the back seat of the car without a single word.

Dean and Sam shared a knowing look, and Sam had a few guesses as to what Tyler's reaction was. In fact, Tyler's reaction reminded him a lot of the way Dean reacted to things. And if he was being honest, Tyler reacted a lot like him too. She was like a combination of their personalities combined into one tiny little girl, and Sam knew that the emotions she must've been experience probably were going to result in some sort of dramatic turn around. Because Tyler simply could not be a normal little girl who cried their eyes out, or because angry. No, she had to be a little enigma that had a new outlook, personality, or opinion every three minutes.

The car started, and Dean drove faster than usual with a grim expression on his face. ACDC poured through the speakers that Dean turned up as loud as he possibly could, and Sam watched Tyler mindlessly trace patterns on her leg. He wanted to say something... But there was nothing to say.

Eventually Tyler fell asleep, and Sam and Dean started back up their fighting about Hell. It was a wonder Tyler hadn't woke up sooner with all the noise they were making, "I don't understand, Dean! Why not?" Sam persisted.

"Because I said so," Dean deadpanned, and yet Sam continued to fight a losing battle, "We've got the Colt now!" He demanded.

Dean was getting more and more pissed off. Sam already got his wish about Tyler knowing about Hell. He was seething. "Sam..." He warned. And Sam didn't fail to notice Dean's patronizing tone, like Dean used when angry with Tyler. "We can summon the Cross-Roads demon!" Sam shouted.

They got louder every time one of them interrupted or answered the other, and Dean's next reply woke Tyler up, "We're not summoning anything! He interrupted.

"... Pull the gun on her, and force her to let you out of your deal!" Sam finished.

"We don't even know if that'll work!"

"Well then we'll just shoot her! If she dies then the deal goes away!"

"We don't know if that'll work either, Sam! All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of IFS and MAYBES. And that's not good enough, because if we screw with this deal, you die!" Dean barked.

"And if we don't screw with it, you die!" Sam reiterated.

"Sam, enough! I am not going to have this conversation!" Tyler wondered why Sam kept arguing, and why Dean didn't spank him. He definitely deserved it, and Dean deserved to be punched in the freaking face.

"Why?" Sam sneered, "Because you said so?"

Dean's voice was eerily intense, "YES, BECAUSEI SAID SO!"

"Well you're not Dad!" Sam shouted. Dean just stared at him for an agonizing five seconds, "No, but I am the oldest," He fiercely reminded, then yelled, "And I'm doing what's best! And you're gonna' let this go? You understand me?" Sam's response was nothing but a wicked glare.

Tyler's curiosity peeked, "Are you guys done?" She asked, searching the seat for a stay hair tie that she might of dropped earlier. Sam cursed, "Damn," And turned around to glare at her. "Stay out of it," He snapped.

"Sam!" Dean snapped back, glancing in the rear view mirror at Tyler. It was too dark to see, and Tyler gave a frustrated whine! "What's wrong?" Dean's demeanor switched back to gentle, and Tyler muttered, "I can't find a hair tie."

He rolled his eyes, "Really? You're whining over a hair tie?"

Thankfully, for Tyler anyways, Dean couldn't see the blush that crept on. "My hair's really long, and thick, and curly," She explained, "And I don't like it in my face."

Dean sighed, "We'll get you some hair ties at the next stop. Alright?"

Tyler mentally yipped in excitement, and physically nodded, "Kay," She murmured impassively, thinking of plans to get all the attention as possible from Dean before Hell. And of how to break the deal.

Hm, what to do, what to do...

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorrry, I know filler chapters SUCK! If you hadn't picked up on it, Tyler's definitely a passive aggressive little thing, and A LOT like Dean. _

_Three words: Fire And Gasoline. _

_Can you guess what the two new eye colors mean? ( GREY &' BROWN ) __ Review. Review. And Review. I don't know when I'll update, probably soon, depends on if I get reviews._

_**THANKS FOR READING &' SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! :)** _


	9. I Never Meant To Be So Bad To You

**Author's Note: **So, I think we're far enough into the story that I can post my AN's up here, okay! Oh, I might change around the way I set up my chapters, just to warn ya'll. * How would you feel about Tyler's POV being used occasionally? + And lol, Tyler seriously thinks Dean should spank Sam, ( Which is NOT going to happen! ) Buuut, she's still gonna' ask Dean about it. Bratty fit #1. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I'd rather update more often than post long chapter, what'd ya'll think? Review pretty, pretty please, with a cherry one top! PS, I'm certainly open to suggestions if there's anything you'd like to see, I'll definitely try to incorporate it.

Bye babes. TTYL until I get inspired to post again, ( IE by reading your reviews.)

Tyler flipped open to a blank page in her notebook, the one that wasn't for school stuff, and jotted down ideas about breaking the deal. The problem was that Dean or Sam could easily find the notebook, and then she'd probably get her ass busted big time, and worse, be stuck writing more of those stupid sentences. She still thought Dean should've spanked Sam, but the conversation went something like this, and Sam was mad she brought it up in a public diner.

"Why?" Tyler asked, partially to annoy Dean, and partially to prove a point that she wasn't going to eat something if she didn't want to, and there was nothing Dean could do about it. So, ha!

He'd been trying to get Tyler to pick out what she wanted to eat for the past fifteen minutes, and the longer the waitress took to come take their orders, along with Tyler being a little brat, the more irritated he got. "I'm done having this conversation," He warned, leaning in so their faces were inches apart, and lowering his voice to make the statement more intense.

The only response Tyler gave was a sly smirk, and a shrug of her shoulders, "I'm not," She retorted, still feeling brave.

Dean raised an eye brow, and thank God for him and for Tyler, the waitress returned with their drinks, "Sorry about the wait," She kindly apologized while flashing her pearly white teeth at Dean, "What can I get ya'll tonight?"

Sam cleared his throat and went first, "I'll have chicken Caesar salad, please." The waitress nodded and turned her eyes to Dean, "The special please, with cheese fries." Dean's eyes darted to Tyler before the waitress's could, she'd better not try anything, "Hm," Tyler mused, pretending to think about it, "A salad please, with only lettuce, spinach leaves, carrots, only tomatoes if they aren't the cherry ones, and raspberry walnut vinaigrette dressing, please." The waitress smiled, "Alright, I'll be back shortly." And then she walked away.

_"I never meant to be so bad to you, one thing I said that I would never do. A look from you and I would fall from grace, and that would wipe this smile right from my face. Do you remember when we used to dance?"_ Tyler quietly sang to herself, wanting the foot to arrive so she could piss off Dean by not eating it.

Why? Why would anyone want to piss off Dean Winchester? Tyler wasn't quite sure why she wanted to in the first place, all she knew if that she did, and she was going to. Although, Sam knew exactly why Tyler acted the way she did, and why her behavior changed when Dean was around as well as her personality. One word. Attention. It didn't matter whether it was negative or positive, Tyler just wanted Dean to notice her, and Sam figured it was because she grew up without a dad.

He knew it was different, growing up without out a dad rather than a mom. Especially for a little girl, more specifically a little girl like Tyler, who would do anything to be noticed, or have even the slightest bit of attention on her. At the Road House, Tyler stayed out of the way, and spent a lot of time outside or playing pool, helping out Ash, and sometimes even working behind the bar. Ellen didn't know about the whole 'working behind the bar' part, and Tyler only got to do it when it was just her and Jo.

Jo was Tyler's best friend and worst enemy. Most importantly, Jo was her big sister. That was what sucked the most about the accident, Jo was gone and Tyler had no one to look up too, or try to imitate. And ever since she was a little girl, she tried to be just like Jo, which Sam understood and sympathized with. Tyler acted a lot like Dean, yet at the same time she acted even more alike Sam, even though it was harder to tell now, but Sam had been the same way when he was her age, except he wouldn't of gotten away with the crap Tyler does.

"Asia? Seriously?" Dean asked, groaning at Tyler's choice of music, and praying this wouldn't be a song she decided to sing all the freaking time. Tyler frowned, and shook her head, "I... Never mind," She mumbled, not wanting to talk about it because it would only upset her, and she didn't want to be a cry baby like she'd been earlier.

Sam coughed, and nudged Dean in the shoulder as the waitress came with a tray of various foods, "A chicken Caesar salad, special with cheese fries, and a salad with raspberry walnut vinaigrette dressing," She smiled, "Enjoy your mean," And walked away again.

Dean dug right in to his food, as did Sam, where as Tyler moved things around with her fork. Sam didn't say anything, and decided to let Dean handle the situation just like Tyler wanted, although Dean wasn't sure if it was right to punish her after telling her about Hell. "Tyler," He warned, his voice neutral, "Eat your food and don't play with it."

Tyler cheekily rolled her eyes, and continued to systematically move the salad around, which made Sam want to laugh at how OCD she was. Dean found the situation anything but amusing, and didn't mind much that she wanted to be a smart ass, but the eye rolling wasn't going to fly. He reached over and gently took her chin in his hand, "Roll your eyes one more time little girl..." He let the threat hang, and his eyes flickered from each of hers for a few more seconds before he let her chin go.

In her head, Tyler did a little cheer, she'd successfully done what she'd set out to do. Although, she wasn't about to roll her eyes again, Ellen hated eye rolling more than anything, and she'd only made that mistake once...

Tyler went back to her singing,_ "And incidence arose from circumstance, one thing lead to another we were young, and we would scream together songs unsung."  
_

"You told me earlier you were hungry." He reminded, "Were you lying?"

"Yep," She replied, popping the 'P,' Dean raised his eye brows, "I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by being a brat, but I suggest you quit right now, little girl." He growled, and when Tyler looked to Sam, he looked away.

And that pissed her off. "Sam was being a..." Tyler wasn't sure what to say, she never cursed except for occasionally saying 'damn,' but that was it. "Jackass. Why didn't you spank him?" She asked, a little too loudly for Sam's liking.

So, after that little stunt, Dean gave Sam his fake credit card to pay, and dragged Tyler outside like the naughty little kid she was acting like, and swatter her butt the entire way to the Impala, which wasn't parked too far away. And Tyler tried not to cry, mumbled a 'sorry,' and slid into the backseat of the car with a pout on her pretty little face.

That happened about 45 minutes ago, and Tyler still hadn't got a hair tie, which was one of the reasons she was so frustrated. "Dean, I neeeed a hair tie," She half-whined.

Dean sighed, "You need to drop the attitude you've been throwing around for the past two hours," Tyler opened her mouth to argue," And if you don't, you an write some more sentences."

"Urh!" Tyler frustratedly exclaimed, hitting the seat out of instinct, "I just want a freaking hair tie!"

Before Tyler could get another word in, Dean had pulled the car over on the side of the rode, with not intention of spanking the little girl in his backseat. "You're acting like a baby, and I'm done with the bratty temper tantrums you keep having today. I'm not gonna' tell you again, understand?"

Tyler's heart pounded harder, and her face felt hot, "Yes'ir," She mumbled, and Dean accepted the mumbled answer again.

About 15 minutes of silence took place, then Tyler yawned, "Will you turn the radio on?" She murmured, "Please." Dean simply responded by turning on the radio, which was still playing the same ACDC tape as earlier. Almost instantaneously, Tyler fell asleep, and Sam reached back to roll her window up, "I don't know why she always rolls these down," He muttered, more to himself than to Dean.

"Should we turn in for the night?" Dean asked, giving Sam the chance to decided their fate, "How far off are we?" Sam asked, and Dean sighed, "About four hours."

Sam nodded, "Keep going, we'll be there by morning, and Tyler will wake up if we stop." He pointed out. Dean didn't say anything, and Sam could tell he was hurting, "You know what she's doing right?"

The older Winchester nodded, "You already told me why Sam."

"Were you listening though?" Sam pried, "She's not going to stop until you do what she wants you to do. And now that you're going to Hell..." He trailed off.

Dean grew tired of the conversation, and turned the radio up to let Sam know he was done talking, or listening. Sam took the hint, and let the conversation go for now. After twenty-two years of being Dean's brother, Sam knew how stubborn Dean was and that Dean wouldn't talk until Dean wanted too.

And there lied one of the problems, Dean and Tyler couldn't just talk to each other. No, they both had to be stubborn, passive aggressive, little brats. Which left Sam in a difficult place, Tyler was only 10 and coping in her own way, and Dean was 27, and having to worry about going to Hell in under a year. They both had reasons to be picking at each other, and Sam decided to back his brother up as much as possible. After all, he'd probably be the one watching out for Tyler pretty soon.

But for Sam, it wouldn't be too hard because Tyler didn't try as hard to get his attention. Although Sam was more affectionate than Dean, and Tyler probably sensed that. She knew Sam would pay attention to her, but wasn't sure about Dean, and wanted to know for sure. It seemed everyone had been doing a good bit of sighing lately,

And Sam sighed.

...

**AN: **_Welllll, what'd ya think? Let me know if you have any questions. Plus, 3 updates in a row! I'm on a roll babes! Oh, and whoever asked if Tyler was 10 or 11, I don't really know, I mostly say 10. Do you all think she acts 10? I've got a 10 year old sister, who acts nothing like Tyler, mainly because my sister's a b***h most of the time. Alas, I still love her. _

_Anyways, Tyler is supposed to be a bit regressive, mainly because she pretty much raised herself, and loves having the attention she's getting now, while at the same time hating being kept on such a short leash. _

_Hope to see some reviews &' what ya'll think! I'm done updating until at least Saturday, but I'll TTYL loves. :) _


	10. You Got Me Tripping Hell's Bells

**Author's Note: Wowwwy! You're all awesome! Thanks for the great reviews, and please keep 'em coming! Some of you completely make my day 100 percent better. **

**Thanks guys! And enjoy! **

Dean sat with one foot propped on top of the other, and his hands clasped together behind his head, while laying next to Tyler on the large King size bed. He'd only just gotten to lay down about twenty minutes ago, and it was already quarter to nine. They'd spent the last five hours on the road, and thankfully Tyler didn't wake up, and since sleeping in did nothing to improve her attitude yesterday, Dean decided to go ahead, and get her up now.

"Tyler," He said, gently shaking her shoulder, she stirred, and rubbed her eyes subconsciously while rolling over to prop herself up on Dean's legs. "'Hm," She opened, and closed her mouth, peeking open her pretty blue eyes, "G'morning," She murmured, like she did most mornings.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Dean's gruff voice said, as he attempted to run his fingers through her tangled, curly frizz of brown locks, "You need your hair cut," He observed.

"Uh Uh," Tyler argued, "I like it long," She moaned, and Dean rolled his eyes at the fact Tyler thought her hair was long, when in reality it only came down to past where her not-so-breasts should be.

"Too bad," He teased, and Tyler balled her little hand into a fist, socking him in the arm closest to her, as if she could really hurt him. Suddenly, Tyler sat up, gazing at Dean, "Am I allowed to say words like you do?" She asked, and Ellen never cursed much, so Tyler never picked up on the habit, but Dean sure did curse a lot.

"Words I do?" Dean asked, raising his eye brow in confusion, and watching Tyler shift to move her legs to tuck them under her butt, and place her hands on her knees.

Tyler rolled her eyes, "Don't yell at me because you asked, "She warned, "Like son-of-a-bitch," Tyler used that phrase because it was one of the most common things Dean ever said in any situation.

"No." Sam answered, before Dean could.

"I didn't ask you." Tyler muttered, turning around to see Sam walk out of the bathroom in a suit, carrying something under one arm. Sam ignored her, and set up his laptop at the table.

"Don't start with that," Dean warned, although not harshly or angrily. "Sam already made the decision. No. You can't." He reiterated.

"Why does Sam get to answer for you?" She whined, "I thought you were the oldest."

Sam looked up from his screen, "It doesn't matter who's the oldest. You're a kid, and I'm the adult. I'm telling you that you can't, so you can't." He explained, giving Tyler a look that said, don't-ague-with-me-again-or-else.

Decided it was too early for this, Tyler shut up about it, and scooted up to lay her head on Dean's chest, "I don't want you to die," She whispered, burying her head in his T-shirt. Dean's covered up the fact that his heart broke for Tyler, and gently rubbed her back, "I know, little girl, I know."

It didn't even matter that Dean called her a stupid endearing name that she hated, all Tyler cared about was holding herself onto Dean, and never letting go of him. The sound of his heart helped to relax her at first, until she realized soon his heart wouldn't be beating anymore, and she rolled away to climb off the bed. She needed to get planning before it was too late, there was an idea lingering in the back of her head that she was trying to suppress, because it was the stupidest idea ever.

"Get dressed. We've got things to do today," Sam called out, and Tyler trudged into the bathroom with her bag dragging along behind her. She was in no mood to take a shower, but she was well rested, and ready to be awake for longer than three hours. The clothes she had on were pretty much clean, still she slipped them off, and slipped on a blue V-neck T-shit, with a pair of brown leggings, and a pink hoodie that used to be Jo's. "Ready," She announced, after brushing her teeth, washing her face, and putting her hair up in a very sloppy bun.

Dean and Sam shared a look, and Sam nodded, "Alright, let's go," He stood up, and headed to open the door with Tyler on his heels, and as soon as the door opened, Tyler took off running to do her gymnastics tricks. She did four Aerials before easily sliding down into a split. Sam watched her in awe, and wondered how she learned all that, and Dean seemed nervous as Tyler did front-handsprings until she reached the Impala, "Did you see me?" She exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"Yes. Very good," Sam praised, and Dean just nodded before getting into the car. "Hm," Tyler shrugged, following suit and getting in after him, "Sam?" She asked, buckling up.

"Yeah, Tyler?"

"Is my book-bag in the car?" Tyler asked, wanting her secret plans notebook. Sam sighed, and lifted the book-bag over the back seat onto the floor, "Right here."

"Thanks," She murmured, pulling out the notebook, and a sharpened pencil, with three brightly colored highlighters,

She was relieved Sam didn't give her a bunch of assignments to do, and rolled down the window closest to her, which was on the left side of the car where she sat behind Sam. "Dean,-" She started, but was cut off, "Yes I'll turn on the radio," Dean answered, and Metallica blared throughout the car, and Tyler figured Dean must've switched out the ACDC tape while she was sleeping last night. And she smiled at the fact that Dean knew what she wanted without even having to ask. The notebook page wasn't close to being full, and only had some jotted down ideas, mostly it was filled with doodles Tyler drew out of pure boredom.

Dean pulled into a parking lot of a big hospital, and parked the car in the shade, which meant Tyler most likely would be trapped in the car, "C'mon, Dean," She pleaded, "Can't I come too?"

"No."

Tyler scowled, and Sam turned around to hand her a sheet of paper with a list of about four different assignments, all of which wouldn't take long if Tyler didn't spend the whole time looking at the 'ALS.' "Start with page the science vocabulary," He instructed, "Then do the math worksheets. If you finish, there's English you can work on."

"Awesome," Tyler mumbled, "Can't I do it inside? I'll sit in the waiting room!" She tried, and Sam shrugged at Dean, "It's your call. I gave her work."

Dean sighed, "Let's go," He decided, getting out of the car without another word, and Tyler happily slung her book-bag over her shoulder to follow after him. When they got into the lobby, Dean steered Tyler into the main waiting room, "Sit," He ordered, pointing at the row of empty chairs, "This is a test. Don't screw around with me, I will give you that spanking you seem to want so bad. Got it?"

Tyler blushed, and averted her soft bluish-purple eyes, "Kay," She murmured, watching a pregnant lady waddle out of the revolving doors, with a tall man beside her.

"Your answer from yesterday would be better," He suggested, although it wasn't really a suggestion, and Tyler swung her feet out a little out of instinct.

"I said 'Kay," yesterday," Tyler pointed out, smiling at him with her pretty brace-covered teeth. Dean just waited with his arms across his chest, and repeated, "Got it?"

Scoffing, Tyler rolled her eyes, and mock saluted him, Sir; Yes'ir." Sam watched their exchange, and smiled, "Yes sir," He corrected, "You need to work on enunciating."

"I like the way I say it better." Tyler replied, wrapping her arms around Dean's waist for a minute, then letting herself fall back into the cushiony chair.

"Remember what I said," Dean called over his shoulder, and Sam laughed, "Dad would've killed her by now."

"True that, Sammy. True, that."

* * *

Tyler only finished one assignment before Sam and Dean returned, "You passed,," Dean acknowledged, signaling for Tyler to come on, "Did you get your work done?" Sam asked, placing a hand on one of Tyler's shoulder.

"Only vocabulary." Tyler answered, bouncing to keep her book-bag from falling off. Sam didn't say anything for a minute, "Do the English next."

"Why?" Tyler asked, wanting to whine. "Because," Sam continued, as they neared the Impala, "I'm telling you too, A, and B, I can help you incase you don't understand something."

"Oh," Tyler said, "That makes sense," She agreed, and Dean laughed. "Look!" Tyler exclaimed, seeing a frog in the middle of the road, "It's a bull-frog!"

Dean and Sam carefully examined the bull-frog, and avoided stepping on it when getting into the Impala. Tyler got in last, "I like animals, we should get one." Dean scoffed, "Not gonna' happen."

"Okayyy," Tyler said, not at all surprised by Dean's answer, "Sam," This time Tyler did whine, "This isn't even important, it's busy work," She pointed out, referring to the stupid English arraignment.

"It's important Tyler. What exactly are you talking about?" He asked, looking back over the seat, but not completely turning around.

"This," Tyler pointed to the practically billion page story, and questions that went with it. The last assignment was the same thing, but shorter. And it was boring. "I did this last time. It was just not as long."

"You'll never get better at reading if you don't do it," Sam informed her, "You'd be doing this in regular school too."

"In regular school you could copy someone else, or just not do it."

Dean laughed, "Smart kid." And Sam glared at him, "If you want to drag it out for a long time, that's your choice. But you're gonna' be in trouble if it's not finished today."

Tyler rolled her eyes, knowing Sam couldn't see her, and picked up her pencil, wondering when Sam decided to be all parental. Wasn't Dean being a hard-ass enough? She sighed, and stared at the page of jumbled letters combined into words combined into sentenced combined into paragraphs. "I hate English." She quietly muttered.

It seemed like right after they left the hospital, they went right back, "Stay in the car this time," Dean directed, opening his door before she could argue, and Sam waited a minute before doing the same thing. "Jackass," Tyler said.

English was the last thing Tyler wanted to be doing._ "I could make a deal with a Cross-Roads demon,"_ She murmured. _"And go to Hell with Dean."_ Going to Hell was terrifying, but so was Dean going to Hell alone. What else could she do?

She sighed. Then remembered the red cellphone in her bag. She flipped it open to send a message to Dean. He replied almost instantly. And Tyler fought the urge to throw her phone against the seat.

."Dean, I'm tired of sitting still. Can I get out of the car? -TCH"

"Did you finish your school work? - DW"

Tyler groaned, "Not really." -TCH"

Dean's last text read: "When you finish your work. -DW"

"Uh." Tyler banged her head back against the seat, Sam sucked, and Dean still hadn't called her out on any of her bad behavior, not really anyways. She remembered lying all the time back when Ellen and Jo were alive. But lying to Sam, or worse Dean, didn't seem like a very good idea. Even if she was looking for trouble. There were only 20 questions, and Tyler decided just to write out answers using common-sense. Sam never told her to do the math, and Tyler loved math, so she did it anyways. Which took her a total of almost 20 minutes.

Thankfully Sam and Dean still weren't back, and Tyler hopped out of the car. She wanted to see if the bull-frog was still in the middle of the road. It wasn't. There were woods beyond the hospital parking lot, and Tyler wanted to check them out,...

Fortunately, Sam called her name before she could make the decision, "Tyler!" She jogged to catch up with him, "What'd you find out?"

"Nothing good," Dean answered, ruffling her hair.

Tyler didn't push further, although she did want to know more, "Where to now?" Dean asked, basically burning rubber to get out of the parking lot.

"Old lady's home, I guess."

"Can we stop somewhere? I'm thirsty, and I need to use the bathroom." Tyler asked. She wanted to be back at the motel, truthfully. But it wasn't like there was anything she could do about it, so she didn't even brother trying.

"There's a gas-station up the road," Dean answered, "We'll stop there."

Tyler was relieved when they arrived at the gas-station called Exon, "Want anything?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'm good."

He nodded, and Tyler ran ahead of him inside to the bathroom. Dean sighed, and browsed around at the snacks near the bathroom until Tyler came out, "What do you want to drink?" Dean asked, leading Tyler over to the large coolers. "Hm," She mused, "This," She decided, pulling out a bottle of Snapple Tea.

"Get a snack, I don't know how long we'll be out."

"Kay," Tyler went back by the bathrooms where the snacks were, and grabbed a bag of Skinny-Pop-Popcorn.

Dean scoffed, "Like you need to be any skinnier." And Tyler scowled, "It isn't my fault. Jo's skinny too."

"You're about the size of a six year old," Dean pointed out, "Jo eats more than you," He handed a 20 dollar bill, and paid for Tyler's things.

She held onto Dean's suit jacket while they walked back to the car, "Thanks," Dean handed Tyler's the bag with her stuff, "Thanks," She murmured.

* * *

Tyler sat on top of the Impala with her bag of popcorn, and watched Dean check outside while Sam headed on in. She made no move to get off the car, and was relieved when Dean didn't make her come inside. It was warmer wherever they were, and Tyler pulled off her hoodie to reveal her V-neck T-shirt. "Ah," She took a deep breath in, and closed her eyes involuntarily.

Dang it. She didn't want to sleep today, and Dean would be mad that it was dangerous, and that someone could take her while sleeping unprotected, There wasn't exactly a lot of interesting things to watch, or anything to do, and Tyler was too comfortable to hop off the hood to do gymnastics. She yawned, "Tyler!" Dean said, from a few feet away.

And Tyler's eyes instantly snapped open, "Hm?" Dean looked her over, and lifted her off of the hood, "Why isn't your jacket on?"

She shrugged, "It was warmer here." Dean's eyes narrowed, "It's the middle of September, Tyler." He scolded, "Keep the damn jacket on."

"Sheesh," Tyler exclaimed, "It's okay, Dean," Tyler assured him, slipping her hoodie back on over her head. Dean glared at her, and Tyler smiled tentatively. "Sorry?" She offered.

"Get in the car," Dean ground out, and Tyler grabbed her stuff before doing what Dean told her too, "Kay."

Tyler watched as Dean visibly relaxed when she was safely inside the car, and Sam came outside. They talked for a few minutes in muffles voices that she couldn't hear, then got into the car, "Are we going back to the motel now?" Tyler hopefully asked.

"No. We've got some research to do at the library," Sam answered, and Tyler sighed, completely drained from spending half the day doing nothing but school work. The library was further away, and Tyler managed to fall asleep on the way, somehow slipping under the seatbelt to lay down.

"Should we leave her in here?" Dean asked, glancing at Tyler's tiny sleeping form in the backseat.

Sam nodded, "She definitely gets enough sleep." Dean snorted, "Yeah, I'd say."

They walked inside of the Cumberland County Central Library, and Dean went to work on one side, and Sam the other side. Dean sent Tyler a quick text incase she woke up.

"_Text me if you wake up, I'll come out and get you. - DW"_ And got to work.

...

**AN: I've been up almost all night writing this. So, I hope you really like it! Tyler's pretty well behaved, she's gonna' be in trouble in the next chapter for the whole school work thing. I tried to make the chapter a bit longer for ya'll. But I'm falling asleep as I type. Let me know if you like it, and what you think. I love reviews, and Happy Halloween. :)**


	11. Falling From Grace

Tyler blinked open two tired eyes, which were blinded by the penetrating sunlight shining through the windows, and closed them again. The red cellphone blinked with a little green light, and alerted Tyler to its' presence. A small hand grasped onto the phone, and pulled it up onto the seat while also changing positions, tucking each foot under her bottom, a strand of loose hair that fell quickly became tucked behind her ear, and read the message.

She rolled her eyes, and stretched until there were no more tense muscles left, grabbed her cell-phone, just in case, and abandoned the car. The library wasn't that far, still Tyler decided running would be a better option, until she tripped over her own left foot, attempted to catch herself with one hand, and instead busting her chin against the long set of stairs leading up to the library, and whimpered as blood trickled down her neck into tiny splotches on her shirt. Along with her chin, Tyler's palms were scraped up too, and her knees had little rocks stuck into them.

There weren't many people around, and Tyler managed to get the rest of the way inside unnoticed, "Damn it," She muttered, using the uninjured side of her hands to brush the dirt from her clothes, and skin. She braced herself, and entered the library stealthily, spotting Sam at a table with a tack of books in front of him. "Thank God," Tyler sighed, and closed the gap between herself, and Sam to peek over his shoulder at the large mass of words he was reading, "Hi, Sam."

"Jesus," Sam swore, turning around to grab onto Tyler, only to find that she was blood stained, and dusty, "Tyler," He remarked, pushing his pile of books away to make room, and sitting Tyler down in front of him in the newly bare spot. "What happened? Does Dean know you're in here?" He demanded, and although being very quiet, the harshness in Sam's tone didn't go unnoticed.

"I fell. And..." She trailed off, lying wasn't in her best interest, and this hadn't even been a plan to get Dean's attention, it was simply an accident, an accident that she didn't want to be punished for. The faling down was an accident, coming inside... Not so much, still, Tyler didn't want to be in trouble.

"Don't," Sam warned, pulling the hair band out of her horribly, worse than normal, frizzy hair, and gathering all of it in one hand, while twisting the hair band around it with the other. "Thanks," Tyler whispered, and Sam nodded. He lifted Tyler off of the table, and into the chair he'd been sitting in, and kissed the top of her forehead, "I'm gonna' text Dean. Don't get up." He paused, and looked directly at her, "I mean it, Tyler."

Still in shock from falling, Tyler just mumbled, "Yes'ir," And averted her eyes to the vast shelves of books covering each wall. Sam sighed, and walked a few fee away before pulling out his phone, and dialing Dean's number, "Hey. Yeah. She's in here. No... She hurt herself. Alright. See you in a minute. Yes, Dean. She's fine." He snapped the phone shut, and looked over at Tyler, who had slid a book over to look at, and was quietly reading the words she could to herself, although the book was for someone much older, Sam appreciated the fact that Tyler was reading, period.

From outside, Dean took several, fast strides into the library, and was stopped by Sam before getting all the way in, "Hey," He nodded his head in the direction opposite Tyler.

"What'd she do?" Dean growled, more angry at Tyler hurting herself than anything, and Sam, again sighed, "I was told she fell. We can talk about it later, look," He pointed so Dean could see Tyler, and Dean barely hid his grin, "Brat," He muttered, and followed Sam back over towards where he'd set Tyler up at.

Relieved, Dean let out a breath of air he'd been holding since Sam called, and stood over Tyler with his arms across his chest, and a glare on his face. "Little girl," He started, and Tyler didn't know whether to hug him, or run in the other direction, opting for neither, "Hi," She whispered, wishing Sam hadn't pulled the mass of hair that'd served as a curtain for her face back.

"We're gonna' talk about this later. Sam has something you can work on. Don't get up, or say another word. Got it?" Dean growled, one hand on top of Tyler's, or Sam's, book.

Tyler nodded, and Sam brought over a different book, one that wasn't too hard, and swapped it with the other one, "Here," He bent down to the table's height, "Read this, and write down, in at least 8 sentences, a summary of it. Alright?" He asked, standing back up, and Tyler quietly replied, "Yep."

The Winchester's went back to researching, and Tyler read, or pretended to read, for the next couple of hours, until finally Dean decided enough was enough. "Let's go," He ordered, pulling out her chair.

Tentatively, Tyler stood up so Dean could push the chair back in, and tried to sneak over to Sam, only to have her arm caught by Dean, "Huh Uh," Dean warned, and Tyler pouted, walking with Dean out of the library, and into the park, then into the car.

Sam and Dean talked on the walk back, mainly about 'Callie' and Tyler happily climbed into the Impala, not at all interested in the conversation Sam and Dean were having about 'fairytales.' When Dean did get in the car, Tyler's breath hitched, and face flushed, "Are we,-" Dean cut her off, "Back to the motel? Yes. Now, hush.," He ordered, and Tyler's mouth clamped shut.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I wrote this much last night, plus some more that I've trashed, and I haven't been able to successfully finish this chapter, or section. I know ya'll really want Tyler's spanking to happen soon, and I'm sorry. I just don't think the time's right, or that Dean would be able to go through with it while dealing with the stress of Hell. I'm tempted to just have Sam do it, because Dean isn't looking very likely as far as I can see. I would LOVE some help, and I want so much to post the rest of this.

In other words, PLEASE let me know what to do. I'm home all day, or supposed to be, tomorrow, and I could post again tonight and/or tomorrow. But, I need help in order to do that. If you do review or PM me with help, I appreciate it very much. Thanks.


	12. Was It Worth It

**AN: Enjoy! Hope it's not too bad, and not disappointing. Thanks to everyone who helped me out. You're awesome. :) **

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

All day, she wanted to go back to the motel, and now that she was... It didn't seem like so much fun. Her pants were stuck to her knees from the gross blood that oozed out, making her uncomfortable, and in desperate need of new pants, and a shower.

There was only one word that could describe the atmosphere in the car: Tense. Dean hadn't even looked in the backseat once, and Sam talked to Dean about the case, not much though. Tyler wondered if she'd be in trouble. Should she be in trouble?

Leaving the car was on purpose, all because Dean acted like it was too dangerous to walk up some stairs. Falling was definitely an accident, and there wasn't any explanation for it. She'd been good in the library, and good in the car. So, she shouldn't be in trouble. Nope. No trouble.

Hopefully Dean saw things the same way, because there would be serious issues if not, Tyler thought. And then Dean pulled into the parking area of the motel. As soon as the car was parked, she jumped out, and ran to the door, or tried to run, more or less limped, and waited for Sam to unlock it.

She swore Sam was trying to move as slow as possible, and glared at him, only to be ignored, which further annoyed her. But Sam wasn't the one she wanted attention from, Sam gave her too much attention as far a she was concerned.

And although leaving the car hadn't been part of the whole get-as-much-of-Dean's-attention as possible plan, maybe it would earn some attention, and Tyler grinned mischievously. Tyler went in right after Sam had the door unlocked, and continued to think about Dean's lack of reaction to bad behavior.

Did she really want Dean's attention that bad? Bad enough to purposely get spanked? And when she thought about it, it wasn't about the spanking. It was about control. There wasn't a damn thing she could do about Dean going to Hell, and control was what she wanted. It was about winning an argument, and getting the final say, and Tyler wasn't going to give Dean the satisfaction of winning.

Taking a long deep breath, and Tyler decided that Dean didn't get to win. No matter what. She was going to win the stupid freaking power struggle. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Tyler asked, torn away from the thoughts of being victorious over Dean, and fought the urge to giggle excitedly, or anxiously.

"We're gonna' talk about the stunt you pulled this afternoon. The stunts you've been pulling for the last three days, actually." Dean stated, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

"Hm," Tyler mused, "Can I take a shower first?"

"No." Dean answered, still talking in a completely calm, and even tone. "Take those off though," He said, pointing to her bloody leggings.

"What? No," Tyler exclaimed, taking an instinctive step back, and backing into one of the beds.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Tyler, they're gross, and I can tell you're uncomfortable in them." He pointed out, and Tyler's face flushed, and eyes were watery. "Don't even try it," He warned.

"Try what?" She mumbled, and Sam moved closer towards the bed, and crouched down to Tyler's level, "They need washed. And you need to shower anyways," He reminded, grabbing the hand closest to him.

Tyler pulled hard against in the other direction, and Sam sighed, wrapping one arm around her waist, and managing to slide the leggings down to her knees, and down all the way to her feet, "No," She protested, pulling hard enough to bounce backwards, and fall on the ground, starting to cry in anger and embarrassment.

She didn't like being treated like a baby, or being undressed like one. It was nice that she wasn't a loud crier, and mainly just silently leaked tears, and sniffled occasionally. But this made her mad, and a little whimper escaped. "Tyler, stop it," Sam scolded, "You aren't hurt. And should've just stood still, or listened to Dean the first time."

"Don't tell me what to do, Sam," She mumbled, kicking the leggings the rest of the way off, there wee more close by the bed. "Dean's in charge, not you."

Before Sam could say anything, Dean cleared his throat, "Why don't you go grab some lunch, or dinner, while Tyler and I talk," He suggested, but not really, and Sam nodded, "Have fun."

As soon as Sam was out the door, Tyler scooted over to grab some pants out of her bag, and Dean stopped her, "Uh Uh. We're not done yet."

"Can't I just put on some shorts, or sweat pants?" She tried, and failed, not to sound whiney. And Dean shook his head, "No. Because I'm telling you we're going to talk, not asking you." He went ahead and clarified, knowing Tyler would try to find a loophole.

"You aren't the boss of me. Ellen is. And she's dead. So no one is." Tyler, again, muttered. Dean was quiet for a minute. She was so immature, and yet so mature at the same time. And stubborn. Very, stubborn. "You need to listen to me, and listen carefully, okay?"

"I guess," She shrugged, and Dean pulled her to stand up in front of him, and held onto her hands just in case. "Ellen was the boss of you, you're right about that. But Ellen isn't, or wasn't, the only adult in charge. That's what you're wrong." He paused, gauging the reaction she was giving so far. "Look at me," He commanded, still being gentle, and patient, and not exactly knowing why considering Tyler's attitude sucked.

Tyler blew out a breath of air, and looked at Dean, annoyed, "I got it." ( Still muttering. )

"Ellen didn't put up with what you're doing, and I'm not going to either. Ellen would've given you plenty of chores to do, and probably busted your ass too. Am I right?" He raised an eyebrow, and Tyler's face and tears turned red, and eyes averted again.

"Tyler," He reminded, "We're not done," And Tyler stomped her foot briefly, then stopped, "I don't wanna' talk about it, Dean." And Dean knew it wasn't because talking about Ellen made her upset, it was because she didn't like being called out.

Never mind. Dean's attention sucked. And Tyler tried to pull away from him, but stopped when he said, "I can just spank you first, then we can talk about it. Is that what you want?" He tilted his chin, and there was absolutely no trace of BS in his voice, only complete seriousness.

"Stoppp," Tyler whined, drawling out the word, "Stop saying that." She continued to squirm, uselessly. Dean was simply, older, and stronger.

He decided to change tactics. "How about you talk?" He suggested. There was no doubt in his mind, Tyler was definitely getting that spanking he'd been promising her, just not until the conversation was through, or most of it.

"Kay," She nodded, and started talking in a normal voice, rather than the mumbling, "I'm not a baby." She started, and Dean nodded, "Okay. So, to prove you weren't a baby, you acted like a baby?" He rhetorically asked, and Tyler felt way too hot, and uncomfortable, and embarrassed.

Why did Dean have to be right? Or be so obvious about being right. "No..." She protested, "No.. I. But... I." She spluttered, trying to come up with any possible justification or excuse possible, and sill failing.

"I told you before, I'll always listen if you want to talk to me about anything. If you really didn't want to be, 'treated like a baby,' then why'd you act like one?"

"I didn't!" She half-yelled, "You're just being mean. I don't want to talk about this anymore." And again, Tyler tried to stalk off, and again failed.

"It's not just that, Tyler," Dean continued, ignoring her outburst, "You've been a brat before that, and I've been trying to justify it as getting used to everything. But now you're just doing it for attention, and you don't need to be a brat to get attention. And listen, I know it's my fault, I should've told you sooner, and..." He stopped there, and Tyler let out a pitiful whimper, feeling crocodile tears pouring down her face.

And then it didn't matter anymore, because Dean wouldn't just understand. And Tyler screamed. "You don't even understand! I don't want you to go to Hell! You're leaving me! Why are you leaving me?" She pulled on her hair, hard, "Why does everyone leave me? I hate it! I freaking hate it, and... And I don't want you to leave, 'cause..." There was the sadness. Here comes the anger, "And Sam cares more than you do! And you're being a douchebag! And Sam tries to boss me around! He can't, Dean. He can't do that. And..."

"Don't say that word again," He interjected, and Tyler screamed, again, "Fuck! There! I've never said that before and I just did. Because of... 'Cause..."

That ended the conversation, and Dean flipped Tyler over his knee, and began to send stinging, sharp smacks to her bottom. She screamed, and Dean waited to even attempt talking until the shouting stopped, and when the shouting stopped, so did the spanking, momentarily anyways.

"I'd suggest that word never, ever comes out of your mouth again," He warned, "Because if I hear it again, I'm gonna' give you a taste of the soap, and spank your ass. Do you understand me?" And choose your answer carefully."

Even though she was mad, she wasn't stupid enough to answer with anything other than, "Yes'sir." She muttered, and Dean swatted her butt twice. "Louder."

The mumbled answers were getting old. "Yes 'sir." She shouted, and Dean nodded, landing ten more stinging swats, and flipping her up to stand in front of him again. "That was your last warning. No more. And I'm gonna' talk now. Don't interrupt."

She nodded, feeling contrite, and greatly subdued, and tired. "I'm the adult, I'm in charge. Sam's an adult, Sam's in charge. You, little girl, are not in charge. Either figure that out, or face the consequences. This is the last time I want to talk about this. You know the main reason you're in trouble?" He asked, after firmly finishing up the lecture, or warning, whatever it was.

"Huh Uh," Tyler shook her head, and it was true. She didn't know. Or want to know. But, Dean didn't care, and of course had to make the information known, "It's the attention seeking behavior, and thinking 'I can do whatever I want, and not get into trouble.' And for being rude to Sam." He added, and Tyler found it strangely sweet that Dean felt the need to defend his brother, and knew Jo would've done the same thing.

"Kay. I got it," She whispered, and Dean nodded, "Go put on some shorts."

"Yes!" Tyler exclaimed, thrilled at finally being back in the comfort of wearing pants, even though the shorts were pretty short, and could've passed as underwear. She didn't even care that her butt was sore, Dean finally cared enough to do something about her, and that was all that mattered.

And Tyler slipped into his arms, and hugged him tightly to her. He rubbed her back, and found himself lost in thought. Tyler would be nearly impossible to discipline, because she wanted any kind of attention possible, and didn't care if it came in the form of a spanking, not really anyways. What seemed to bother her most was the actual talking, and being called out on bad behavior, writing sentences worked well too, as did standing in the corner.

But Dean knew Tyler wouldn't try as hard to get in trouble after that spanking. Because she didn't like the fact that he was in control, and she wasn't. It was exactly what he'd said, 'a power struggle.' And a losing battle, for Tyler anyways.

And Dean was right, Tyler was thinking about being controlled, and hating it, and not wanting to be in that position again. All though, Sam was a different story. And Tyler wouldn't comply, as easy, or if she'd been easy with Dean, because Sam wasn't the boss, and couldn't pretend to be in charge.

The soothing comfort of Dean holding her calmed her down, and lulled her to sleep. And Dean sighed, kissed her forehead, and lay her down on the bed they'd been near. And climbed into the other bed, turned of the TV, and closed his eyes to relax.

He was just was drained as Tyler, and a nap would do them both some good. Hopefully Sam would be gone for a while longer, and wouldn't wake them up with the door, or bags/boxes.

The room was quiet aside from he soft hum of Tyler's breathing, and Dean's slight snoring. It was peaceful for the first time all day. And it would only last so long. Hopefully longer though.

...

**AN:** Welll! Thanks guys! I couldn't of wrote this without your help and I hope you like it because I'm not sure and I tried to incorporate all your ideas. I'll probably post again tomorrow, and hope to finish up this episode in the next two or three chapters. Let me know what you think. Thanks again. :)


	13. The Last Time

AN:

Sam entered a practically vacant room, and barely noticed that Tyler and Dean were sleeping on each of the beds, both of them seemed at ease, and more relaxed than Sam had seen them in a while. He was tempted to just leave again, and come back a couple hours later when they'd be awake, although Dean never slept more than a couple hours, and Tyler slept too much, so it wasn't logical idea. Another ting Sam found himself thinking about was Tyler's irrational theory that only Dean was in charge because Dean was the oldest, and Sam wasn't in charge being the youngest.

He wondered if that was a sign of some for of abuse, but decided not to think about it. "Dean," He cleared his throat. "Dean."

Instinctively, Dean's hand reached under his pillow to grab the shot gun, and stopped upon realizing it was Sam who startled him. "Yeah? Yeah. Where've you been?"

Sam gave one of his signature crooked smiles, "Getting food." He tilted his head in the direction of Tyler. "How's my favorite little girl doing?"

"Hm," Tyler groaned, and rolled over to playfully, or maybe seriously, pout at Sam, "Greaaat," She mumbled. "You're back."

And Dean laughed, knowing Sam only said that because it was clear to him Tyler was awake, and pretending to be asleep to eavesdrop. "Maybe I should go out. You two could use some quality time, to a, kill each other." Dean snorted, and arose from the bed, straight headed for the table.

Sam smiled, and reached over to ruffle Tyler's hair, courtesy of his long arms. "You don't fight fair." Tyler mumbled, rolling off the bed, and over to the table with Dean. Clearly, still mad at Sam about earlier, and neither Winchester knew why, really.

They all were somewhere near the table when Sam dished out the food. Despite being mad, "Thanks," Tyler said.

Sam acknowledged her by nodding, and started talking with Dean about finishing the case, which Tyler didn't appear very interested in. "Jo got to..." Tyler started, and trailed off.

Dean stopped eating and looked at Tyler, "You okay?"

"Mm Hm," She mused, and Sam wondered what occurred during his absence. "Eat, Tyler," Dean gently ordered, and Tyler sighed dramatically. "Can I take a shower?" She asked.

"After you eat." Dean replied, and Sam didn't say anything, mainly to keep Tyler out of getting into more trouble. It crossed his mind that maybe Dean didn't go through with it, based on Tyler's behavior.

She twisted her fork around, and visibly cringed every time it scraped against something metal, or that made noise. It lasted about sixty seconds, before Sam gently cupped his hand around hers, "Stop."

Tyler glared at Sam for a second, and looked over at Dean. She bit her lip, and looked down after Dean's visual warning, and Sam's theory was proved wrong. Sam left his hand on hers for a minute longer, "Good girl," Dean very, very quietly praised.

The room was quiet again for a while, and Tyler still hadn't touched her food besides playing with her fork. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, taking Tyler's chin in his hand. "Don't lie."

Passive Aggressively, Tyler shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing's wrong!" She exclaimed, faking a smile.

Sam stood up, "Guess I didn't miss much."

"Didn't miss _enough_," Dean corrected, scrutinizing Tyler with a sharp look, and standing up too. "Eat your food, Tyler." He wanted to know what Tyler was so pissed off about, and what Sam had to do with it.

In the end, Tyler wouldn't eat, Dean didn't know why or what to do about it, and Sam continued to stay out of it; So, Tyler got to take her shower, Dean drank another beer, and Sam told Dean about research ideas. It was uneventful, mostly.

Sam woke Tyler up early, trying out something new, "Wake up. Tyler." He whispered, shaking her leg.

She blinked, and gazed up at Sam blankly, "Where's Dean?" She asked, reaching for Sam's hand to help her sit up.

"Getting ready." Sam replied, fighting the urge to smile, "Like you need too. "

Yawning, Tyler nodded, and used Sam's hand to swing off the bed, which was quite amusing, and gave him a new nickname to use. "Dean's in the bathroom." Tyler pointed out, and Sam rolled his eyes. She was way too finicky about clothes... or anything. It would've been explainable if Tyler would've been three years older, or more developed. But the kid still had the body of a six or seven year old, with no signs of womanhood whatsoever.

"I'm not watching you Tyler. Dean's not gonna' be happy if you're not ready." He tried, grasping at straws.

"Screw Dean," Tyler, barely audibly mumbled. "Jo took less time getting ready than him."

Sam laughed, and reminded, "Don't say that word." But there wasn't any animosity in his voice, just a normal tone.

Which Tyler didn't mind, because in her eyes it was only a suggestion. "Kay." She replied, grabbing a pair of skinny-jeans, a white tank-top, and long-sleeve shit, ( To avoid wearing a jacket.) And a pair of socks.

"It's cold out. He'll probably make you wear a jacket anyways." Sam gently explained, and Tyler shrugged, "Probably." She agreed, waiting until Sam was sitting on the bed in the opposite direction to get dressed.

"'M done." She mumbled, grabbing the 'pajamas' and after folding them, putting them back into her bag. "Dean, I'm taking Tyler outside!" Sam called, beating the bathroom door twice, and the door opened, "Let's go." Dean ordered, and was the first one out of the door.

Tyler and Sam shrugged, and followed him to the Impala, and Tyler did three front-hand-springs on the way. Everyone climbed into the car, buckled up, and Dean zoomed out of the parking lot.

For whatever reason, Tyler decided to fix that paper from yesterday, and quietly shuck it out of her bag. She'd gotten 8 of the 20 questions right yesterday, only having used common sense and deductive reasoning. She opened up her math-book after that, ( Sam didn't give her any new math assignments,) And worked on the next two pages, which didn't take her long.

"Doin' okay back there?" Dean asked, noticing how quiet Tyler was still being, although Sam knew otherwise from earlier.

"Yeah," She answered, chewing on the plastic clip thing on her pencil like the other day, "Just... School stuff."

Dean and Sam shared a look, and Sam turned around to look at Tyler, and smile. "I didn't even give you anything to do," He pointed out, "Did you finish everything yesterday?"

"Mm Hm," Tyler confirmed, trying to smile with the stupid plastic clip still in her mouth, "What's that?" Sam asked, gesturing to the math-book in her lap.

Tyler shrugged. "I was bored..." She trailed off, not sure if Sam was mad or not. "Can I see it?" He asked, holding out a hand, and Tyler lifted the book up to him.

Sam looked over all the answers, and found that Tyler had only missed two, which was still awesome. "I think I need to get you a more advanced math-book," He said, proud of Tyler's mathematical genius.

"Okay," Tyler said, and Sam gave her back the book, "You can work on that whenever," He explained, "Let me see the English assignment."

"Kay," Tyler said, looking around the seat for the book, and handing it to Sam once it was found, "You might get mad at me... But I kind of just guessed yesterday. 8 of them were right though. I fixed them just now." She admitted, shocking both Sam and Dean.

Sam looked though the book before saying anything. Tyler got them all right, which was all that really mattered. "I'm not mad," Sam clarified, "Read the story though next time. Instead of just guessing. And Tyler..." He turned to hand the book back, "Good job."

"Thanks," Tyler smiled, and grabbed the book so it closed, "Can I wait 'till later to do more?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Sam agreed, and Dean thought maybe disciplining Tyler wouldn't be that hard after all. Still, that could be proved untrue any minute knowing Tyler,

She continued to be good throughout driving to the house, and even sang quietly to herself like normal.

_ "This is the last time I'm asking you this, I'll put your name at the top of my list. This is the last time I'm asking you why, You'll break my heart in the blink of an eye."_

* * *

**AN: **I love writing this story, and it's getting even more fun with every chapter, sorry this one's shorter but I'm updating again later, PINKY PROMISE. I considered just using a break line on this one, and decided I wanted this one to end with Tyler's singing. I'm planning on writing more after this is posted.

I hope ya'll like it. REVIEW PLEASE! You're all awesome, and I love how much feedback I'm getting. I'm wondering what you'd like to see in the next chapter specifically. This episode SHOULD be done in the next two chapters.

Thanks for reading.


	14. The Struggle Within

Author's Note: I'm trying something new with this chapter that I've never done before. And I have a lot to say at the bottom AN. Please be sure to read it.

* * *

**Tyler: **

There wasn't anything remotely interesting about the lady's house, the outside of it anyways, and Tyler wanted to look around inside, but Sam told her to stay in the car.

She scratched her knee that was hurt yesterday. But Dean didn't tell her to stay in the car, and Sam wasn't in charge... Which further complicated the situation. Because Tyler hated being mad at Sam, and knew that Dean would take Sam's side than hers. Jo would've done that too, taken her side.

And that's why Tyler was mad at Sam. Tyler didn't have a big sister to protect her anymore, and Sam still had a big brother, Dean, to protect him. It was jealousy, sadness, and a million other emotions, and Tyler didn't know what to do with all of them.

Anger must've been the strongest feeling, because Tyler could tell that her eyes' were red... Which gave her a freaking awesome idea:

Dean wouldn't tell her why her emotions changed her eyes' colors. And Dean wouldn't tell her if her emotions could change anything else. Maybe, her emotions could make things happen! Dean was going to kill her for this! But... Oh well.

There were abundance of trees encompassing the yard, and Tyler set her, anger channeled eyes, in their direction, trying to move around a leaf, or something small like that. And to her disappointment, nothing happened. She tried again, and this time leaves levitated from the ground, and Tyler willed them to blow off of the property.

"Oh my..." She covered her mouth with her hands, giggling profusely in delight. Her anger faded, and leaves stopped blowing away as Tyler became distracted with joy. "Wow," She murmured, completely and totally amazed.

How could Dean not tell her about this? She knew now, so there's one point for Tyler, and minus one point for Dean. It was official, Tyler was awesome. And Dean was a liar. By omission anyways.

**Dean:**

Sam stayed inside to meet the paramedics, and Dean went outside to check on Tyler, wary after seeing 'Callie.' Upon seeing Dean, Tyler flung open the door, and ran to meet him. "What happened?" She asked.

"Cinderella." Dean replied, tossing a apple from hand to hand. "Anything happen out here?" He asked, and Tyler shrugged. "Nope."

It was a known fact, Tyler was a skilled liar, who most of the time didn't get caught in a lie. But John Winchester taught his boys from a young age, how to lie, and how to catch people in a lie. And Dean's entire life revolved around lying. Meaning: He knew Tyler was lying.

"Sure about that?"

Again, Tyler shrugged. "I didn't see anything, I was busy dying of boredom," She remarked, trying to appear rightfully dramatic.

Dean rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Smart-ass."

Even with their little argument brewing, Tyler wrapped her arms around Dean's waist, and immediately felt comforted by his scent. Dean returned the hug, and rocked a little from foot to foot. "Get lonely?" Sam asked, appearing before them, and Tyler buried her face further into Dean. "Alright," Dean pulled Tyler's arms off, and gently shoved her back to stand at arms length.

Dean tossed the apple to Sam. "Little girl. Shiny red apple. Suppose this means something to you, fairy tale boy?"

Sam ignored Dean's remark, "I think it's Snow White."

They continued to talk, and Tyler continued to ignore them. "Hospital?" Dean asked, starting the car, and Sam nodded, "Yep."

**Sam:**

The hospital was quiet when they entered, and Tyler somehow got inside unnoticed, aggravating Dean and amusing Sam. "Really Tyler?" Dean asked, annoyance clearly apparent through his tone.

"You didn't say anything." She pointed out, trying to twist out of Sam's hold. " Let go." Sam ignored her.

Dean turned to hold a finger over his lips, "Quiet. Watch her." He demanded, walking over to a nurse. "Excuse me..."

Tyler sighed, and Sam crouched down to be eye lever, or glared at, "What're you so angry about?" He asked, making sure they weren't in anyone's way.

"I don't know, Sam." She muttered, and trying to keep control over her eyes. They, ( Her eyes,) Have been going by unnoticed by Sam or Dean, and Tyler wanted to keep it that way.

Dean came back over before Sam could answer, "Come on." He nodded at Sam. "You too. Quietly." Tyler nodded, "I'll be quiet when Sam, _let's go._"

"You'll be quiet now." Dean growled, "Dr. Garrison?" He asked, turning a corner to follow Dr. Garrison.

"Can I help you. Detectives?"

"We heard that Callie was your daughter..."

**Tyler: **

They talked with Dr. Garrison for a while, and Dean noticed a gurney being rolled in with a crowd of paramedics, "Look." And Dean decided to mix things up. "I'm going to fight The Big Bad Wolf. Stay here, and talk with Dr. Garrison."

"What about Tyler?" Sam asked, and Dean shrugged, "You two could use some bonding time." He smirked, and turned around to call over his shoulder, "Have fun."

...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I keep saying the episode will be over, and I mean it at the time. Buuut, I never end up getting to follow through. Sorry about that! I THINK I only have 1 more until E6. I just wanted to talk about a few things below:

**1.** Dean was much different with Tyler in the first two or three chapters. ( Ex. Sure. ) He was treating her like a normal, much older person. He realizes that Tyler really is only a little girl. Protective instincts kick in. And Bam. Now Dean is treating her like a little sister, ( My opinion. Probably wrong. ) Or daughter.

**2**. I wish I would've realized this before. Neither Sam or Dean is mature enough to raise a kid in S3, and wouldn't be mature enough until at least S5, ( Dean's supposed to be 30. ) Anyone agree? ( I just want to know. For future reference. )

**3.** Please answer my questions, and give me some feedback! Sending my love to ya'll! **:)**


	15. Want To Be A Simple

Tyler looked up at Sam, and sighed. "We're screwed." She muttered. Gently, Sam tapped Tyler's mouth, "Watch your mouth." He warned, and Tyler glared at him, pouting. "Don't hit me." She murmured, making Sam roll his eyes. "Don't say bad words."

They were quiet for a minute, gaining composure. Tyler's face was flushed, red. She felt uncomfortable, angry, embarrassed, and hot. She didn't notice Sam had started guiding her somewhere, not until they were outside. "We need to have a chat." He declared, and Tyler's eyes blurred with tears. She bit her lip, and kept her gaze down cast.

Sam tilted her chin up, "Hey," He was completely gentle, and patient, "What's wrong? You're not in trouble."

Tears fell, and Tyler chewed harder on her lip. "... I'm mad at you," She whispered.

"I figured that much. Why are you mad?" Sam asked, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "It's okay, Tyler." He assured.

Tyler hated that the tears wouldn't stop, "I hate crying," She muttered, rubbing her face with her sleeve. And desperately fought against the urge to throw herself into Sam's arms. She swayed a bit, hiccupping occasionally.

Sam was crouched down, still taller than Tyler, nonetheless crouched down, "You're allowed to be mad." He whispered, "Understand?"

"M Hm," Tyler nodded, moving a tiny bit closer to Sam. "I shouldn't be mad, Sam. It's wrong. I shouldn't,-"

Then it was too much, and Tyler couldn't control herself anymore, and practically jumped into Sam's arms, sobbing like when Dean scared her. "You're okay, Tyler. You didn't do anything wrong. Shh." He whispered words of comfort until Tyler wasn't crying as hard anymore.

Her face was tear stained, eyes bloodshot, and lips chapped. She was almost asleep on Sam's shoulder. "You gotta' get up. I have to talk to Dr. Garrison." He explained, standing up.

"Kay." Tyler mumbled, holding Sam's jacket with one hand, and wiping her face with the other. Her eyes felt too heavy, and walking was like running through water. She didn't say a word as Sam moved throughout the different hallways. He talked to Dr. Garrison too, but Tyler was too out of it, and didn't remember much of anything.

She later found out that Sam convinced Dr. Garrison to let Callie go, and Dean got beat up by The Big Bad Wolf, ( Who turned back into a human when Callie's spirit passed. ) And Dean had came to pick them up at the hospital. "She sleeping?" He asked, figuring Tyler wouldn't of let Sam carry her while awake.

Sam nodded. "She exhausted herself." He said, laying Tyler down in the back seat.

Dean inquisitively looked over, and Sam assured, "She wasn't bad. I smacked, or touched her mouth. She started pouting, and I took her outside to talk." He paused, sighing, "She started crying hysterically. I let her hang on or hug me, and tried to calm her down. She was almost asleep, and didn't make a sound as I talked to Dr. Garrison." Sam finally finished.

"I'm assuming you didn't get her reason for being mad." Dean replied, driving.

Sam scoffed. "You're right about that."

They talked quietly until arriving to their current pace of residence, ( The motel. ) And Dean carried Tyler inside to a bed. Careful not to wake her up. She'd sleep until morning if Dean was lucky. Both Winchester's agreed on one thing: It was time for a drink. Or two. Maybe three.

Tyler would be thrilled to get moving again, and Dean tried to think of ways to safely incorporate her in some things. She could, ( Although probably wouldn't. ) Do research. He thought about teaching her a few things. ( Basic knowledge. Weapon SAFETY and TRAINING. Translating Latin. Etc. )

She still wasn't being a hunter. But Dean knew Tyler would simply be happy learning a few basic skills. It was a win-win situation: Dean made sure Tyler could protect herself. And Tyler got to have some fun. He still needed to run the idea by Sam. "Hey, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, sitting down across from Dean, and popping the cap on a beer.

"Tyler needs something to do, other than school work. Different... Creatures. Weapon's 101. Translating Latin. Just some stuff to keep her busy."

Sam nodded. "She's still not gonna' be a..."

"No. Of course not." Dean remarked, irritated at the mere thought of Tyler being a 'Hunter.'

"Sound good to me. Latin's going to cause problems." He laughed.

"Good punishment." Dean pointed out. "Weapon's 101," Dean said, "Comes before everything else."

"Exercise might work." Sam added, "She needs some muscle anyways."

Dean sighed, "She didn't even eat today."

"It's too late now."

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

Sam waited until Dean was definitely sleeping, and snuck out to summon the Crossroads Demon. Which, was a major waste of time. And bullet. There had to be something else, or someone... Ruby? Maybe. She wasn't exactly a trusted source, and Dean despised her. Sam was sure Tyler was plotting something. Which only added more stress. ( Which Sam did NOT need. )

And if Dean found out... Tyler would wish Dean's year was up. Hell would be better than Dean's angry wrath. He'd talk to her tomorrow about that. If Dean was ever not around. Which probably wouldn't happen. Driving would most likely take a while. Which Tyler would be pissed about.

He hated car rides too at Tyler's age. No. He couldn't;t think about that... Not now.

Not with Dean going to Hell

...

**AN: **I couldn't sleep... This is the result. I'm pretty sure his is my 3rd update today/yesterday. I cried writing this one too, and I think we all know why. Let me know what ya' think. Thanks guyyys. :)

Oh, and FYI: I don't base Tyler off myself at all, she's loosely based around my sister, or maybe a combination of each. So if I mess up with consistency, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks again.


	16. Someone You Love And Understand

...

Dean decided to try something new, and not wake Tyler up before packing up to leave, or once they were in the car, just to let her wake up on her own. Which may or may not of been a stellar idea. They packed up most of the stuff last night, and Tyler's weirdo perfectionism made leaving easy, giving them just enough time to be on the road at 9:00 o'clock.

Sam was quiet, and thoughtful as always, thinking mostly about why Tyler was mad. There wasn't really a logical explanation, and Tyler was about as easy to figure out if Aliens' existed. Dean wasn't as hard, probably because of being in such tight-quarter growing up.

Although, Sam was harder to figure out than Dean, and Tyler acted a lot like Sam aside from trying to mimic Dean, and hide all her emotions behind a mask. She very clearly hated crying, and hated how often it was happening, worst of all was not being able to control it.

It wouldn't leave Sam's thoughts that Tyler didn't think anyone was allowed to tell her what to do than Ellen, and apparently Dean. She still didn't seem to like Dean bossing her around either, and threw a complete hissy fit when Sam tried to even correct her.

Dean avoided the whole punishing Tyler thing, and tried to tell himself it was the right thing to do, and shouldn't feel guilty about it. She didn't really seem bothered by the actual spanking, mainly just the thought of it, or the thought of Dean being in charge rather than herself. The pain wasn't what bothered her... Tyler felt a lot worse pain than that.

Jo had eleven years with William, and Tyler only had four. That was a major difference in behavior, Jo grew up in a completely different way than Tyler, and Ellen certainly did more than enough to cover for William's absence. In any other situation, Dean would've just called it, 'Daddy Issues.' ... However, not with his ten year old little girl.

Up until now, Dean hadn't thought about Jo leave to hunt for a while, and Tyler staying behind with Ellen and Ash. Ellen always said Tyler was easy to take care of, aside from sneaking around and lying. She didn't want any extra attention from Ellen, and Ellen gave her plenty.

Most of the time, Tyler just wanted to be with Jo, and had attempted to follow her big sister on a hunt... It didn't end well for Tyler. She was still kind of clingy, and hugged people for too long, and Dean wrote that off as only having Ellen.

He couldn't remember if Tyler had called Ellen 'Mom' of not, and didn't doubt that Tyler wouldn't of. Tyler had even lived with Bobby for six months, Dean didn't know that though. She didn't make a habit of telling people, it wasn't one of her more cherished memories.

Staying with Bobby was awesome... But the reason why Tyler was staying with Bobby was the furthest thing from awesome.

Sam thought differently about Tyler's behavioral patterns. Getting attention from Ellen was different from getting attention from Dean. Mom's are a lot different than Dad's. Not that Sam would know from personal experience.

Dean would, and Sam was always kind of envious of that. Tyler probably envied Jo too, maybe not conscientiously. Tyler did a lot of things subconsciously, and Sam wondered if it had anything to do with William's affair.

Tyler sighed, and blinked several times, "Where're we going?" She asked, still half-asleep.

"Sleeping Beauty has woken up." Dean announced, looking in the mirror at Tyler. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Hm Hm," She mused, "I'm s'rry Sam."

Dean and Sam shared a unknowingly look. "Sorry for what?" Dean asked, before Sam could.

Tyler sighed, "You guys need to learn that when I say Sam I'm only talking to Sam," Tyler sarcastically explained.

And Dean raised an eye brow at her in the mirror, "It's true," She shrugged.

"You need to learn not to be a smart-ass," Dean snapped right back. He suddenly wished Tyler wouldn't of woken up.

"It's a learned behavior."

Why? Why would Tyler wake up being a freaking smart-ass. She was unpredictable. And wild. And stubborn. And about to get her ass beat. Again. Dean changed tactics, knowing exactly how to handle Tyler after two days ago. "Do you want me to pull over?" He asked, completely serious. "Because I think you want another spanking. What do you think Sam?" He was being derisive, and immature. But Tyler responded best to that.

"Yep. Seems like it to me. Maybe writing some sentences too. Or standing in the corner." He said, playing right along. He did feel bad though...

Tyler's face couldn't of been any redder, and hotter. She couldn't of been more embarrassed, either. Why'd Dean have to freaking do that? She hated being called out, and Dean knew it. She was looking at her lap, and felt no bigger than a hamster. "You're just trying to be mean," She mumbled.

"No, I'm being honest. Stop being a brat, or I'll do exactly what I said, and what Sam said. Understand?"

"I guess..."

Dean slowed down, and Tyler yelled, "No! Stop!" She hated that Dean could control her. And momentarily hated him. And Sam. "Yes! I meant to say 'Yes.'"

"Yes,,," Dean continued.

Tyler's face got even redder, if that was possible, "Yes Sir." She whispered, sounding way to whiny for her liking.

"Good." Dean said. "I'm glad you and I are on the same page again."

...

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a couple of days. I don't have a lot of ME-TIME. I've been wanting to update. Yesterday was crazy, and Today was crazier. I'm gonna' try to make it up to you guys by updating TWICE tomorrow! This isn't as long as I planned. But I'm very, very OCD (Tyler gets that from me, lol.) and I get into weird moods where I HAVE to put a comma after AND (I know it's really stupid.) I also won't write SHE with a lower-case S. If you have OCD, you'll understand. **

**Anyways, I'm really sorry it's late, and short. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow! Please let me know what you think! Y'all are AWESOME! :) **


End file.
